Die komplizierten Seiten des Lebens als treuer Fre
by Alraune
Summary: SLASh! HPDM Ron und Hermine fahren in den Urlaub und lassen ihre sechs Kinder bei Harry und Draco. Was dabei rauskommt? Jede Menge Chaos und peinliche Situationen. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die Fic schon lesen! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Die komplizierten Seiten des Lebens als treuer Freund

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir: nix, J. K. Rowling: alles

**Warnung: **SLASH!

**Beta: **Silithiel -knuddel-

**Widmung: **Diese Fic ist für meinen Heikeschatz, in der Hoffnung, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. -knuddelknutsch-

**Summary: **Ron und Hermine fahren in den Urlaub und lassen ihre sechs Kinder bei Harry und Draco. Was dabei rauskommt? Jede Menge Chaos und peinliche Situationen. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die Fic schon lesen! xD

"Und ihr seid ganz sicher, dass ihr das wirklich machen wollt?", fragte Hermine und setzte einen scharfen Blick auf.

"Klar doch", sagte Harry strahlend. "Wir gönnen euch euren Urlaub, ihr habt ihn dringend nötig."

"Allerdings", stöhnte Ron. Hermine schlug ihn auf den Arm. "Bist du wohl still!"

Draco kicherte, was ihm einen Schlag von Hermine und einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen vonseiten Harrys einbrachte.

"Also dann", sagte Ron und öffnete die Beifahrertür, damit er einsteigen konnte..

Hermine zögerte kurz, dann warf sie sich jedem ihrer Kinder um den Hals und drückte sie schluchzend an sich. "Mummy hat euch lieb, wir sind am Montag wieder da!"

Die Kinder nickten brav, verdrehten aber die Augen, als Hermine gerade nicht hinsah. Dann fiel sie mit einem lauten Schniefen Harry um den Hals. "Harry, es ist echt so lieb von euch, dass ihr das auf euch nehmt, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll..."

Sie rhabarberte noch ungefähr fünf Minuten lang weiter, bis Harry anfing blau anzulaufen und Ron besorgt sagte: "Komm, Schatz, wir verpassen noch den Flieger."

Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und kreischte auf. "Oh mein Gott, ja! Wieso hast du das nicht früher gesagt!" Sie verpasste Ron einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und klemmte sich dann hinters Lenkrad, bevor sie mit Harrys und Dracos Aston Martin wild hupend und winkend quer in den Berufsverkehr hineinschoss und sich mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit und Geschwindigkeit hindurchschlängelte.

Harry meinte ein schrilles "Hiiiiiilfeeeee!" von Ron vernommen zu haben, doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher, er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben. Aus diesen tiefsinnigen Gedanken riss ihn das laute Kreischen und Johlen der Kinder, die auf das Haus zustürmten: "Mum und Dad sind weg! Juuuuuuhuuuuuu!"

WUMM, machte es und die Haustür knallte zu. Nun waren Sirius, Lara, Lily, Chrissy, James und Sean im Haus und Harry und Draco draußen.

Sie steuerten auf das Haus zu und lauschten besorgt auf die bedrohlichen Geräusche, die aus der kleinen Einbauküche kamen, die dank Dobby vor Sauberkeit nur so blitzte.

"Schließ bitte auf", bat Harry Draco.

"Ich hab den Schlüssel nicht dabei, ich dachte, du hättest einen eingesteckt", erwiderte Draco.

"Ich hab auch keinen, ich dachte, du hättest den", sagte Harry.

"Wieso müssen wir auch in einer Muggelgegend wohnen?", stöhnte Draco. "Wieso können wir die Tür nicht einfach aufzaubern?"

Sie sahen sich an. Harrys Nasenflügel erzitterten, was immer ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

"Ähm, wir klingeln?", schlug Draco hastig vor und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Nichts passierte, außer, dass ein schrilles, entsetztes Miauen aus dem Obergeschoss drang.

"Sphinx", zischte Harry und seine Nasenflügel vibrierten nun fast so stark wie ein Rennauto kurz vor dem Start.

"Wir klettern durchs Fenster und retten Sphinx", schlug Draco schnell vor und rüttelte an einem Fenstergriff. Sphinx war eine wunderschöne, goldene Katze, die sie aus einer Reise nach Ägypten mitgebracht hatten, und die Harry vergötterte. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ihr möglicherweise etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.

Harry seufzte auf und das Vibrieren seiner Nasenflügel ließ etwas nach, als er den hilflosen Ins- Eigene- Haus- Einbrechen- Versuch von Draco sah. Er schob Draco beiseite und fuhr mit seinen schmalen Fingern durch einen Schlitz zwischen den Fensterrahmen, einen Riegel zurückschiebend, worauf das Fenster sich öffnete.

Dann machte er Draco die Räuberleiter und die beiden krabbelten durch das Fenster, Harry mehr, Draco weniger elegant.

Sie landeten in einem Schlachtfeld, das wohl ehemals ihre Küche dargestellt hatte. Zerbrochene Gläser lagen auf dem Boden, die Brotscheiben räkelten sich in der Spüle, die Marmelade hatte es sich in der aufgerissenen Besteckschublade bequemgemacht, Wurst und Käse hatten sich über Stühle und Schränke verteilt, Obstsäfte breiteten sich auf dem Boden aus.

Harrys Nasenflügel begannen so heftig zu erzittern wie ein Vulkan kurz vor der Explosion, dass Draco ein wenig zurückwich und erwog, ob er sich wohl in der Spülmaschine verstecken könnte.

Da ertönte ein leises klägliches Maunzen und eine nun braunrotschwarzgrüne Katze schälte sich aus einem Joghurthügel. "Sphinx!", schrie Harry auf und eilte auf seinen kleinen Liebling zu, ihn vorsichtig umarmend. "Wer hat dir denn das angetan?"

Draco seufzte erleichtert auf und zog unauffällig seinen Fuß aus der Spülmaschine, wobei er noch einige weitere Teller auf dem Boden verstreute, was Harry aber ignorierte, da er gerade mit Sphinx kuschelte.

Von oben kam in diesem Moment ein lautes Klirren, was Harry entsetzt auffahren ließ und im selben Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

Die beiden stürzten zur Tür. Harry riss sie energisch auf, stoppte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung, als er einen uniformierten Polizisten sah.

"Guten Tag, ich bin hier, um Sie wegen Einbruchs anzuklagen", sagte er gelangweilt und ließ zwei Handschellen um ihre Handgelenke schnappen. "Ein Nachbar hat mich informiert, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Er packte die beiden völlig überrumpelten jungen Männer am Arm und schleifte sie zum Polizeiauto.

"Ich werde Sie jetzt zum Polizeipräsidium fahren", sagte er in demselben, vollkommen desinteressierten Ton. "Bitte kommen Sie widerstandslos mit."

Er ließ den Motor an und sauste durch die Straßen, während Harry und Draco auf dem Rücksitz saßen und sich geschockt und ungläubig anstarrten. Sie kamen gar nicht auf die Idee, dem Polizisten zu sagen, dass es eigentlich ihr Haus, dazu waren sie viel zu überrumpelt.

Schon nach einer Viertelstunde waren sie da und der Polizist führte sie vor eine Polizeioffizier, der ebenfalls ziemlich gleichgültig aussah und ihnen zwei Stühle anbot.

"Name?", fragte er.

Sie nannten sie ihm.

"Vergehen?", wandte er sich an den Polizisten, der schon den Mund öffnete, jedoch von Harry unterbrochen wurde, dessen Nasenflügel wieder heftig zitterten.

"SAGEN SIE MAL, WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN! WIR HABEN DIE KINDER VON FREUNDEN BEI UNS ZU BESUCH, DIE IM URLAUB SIND, UND DIE HABEN DIE SCHLÜSSEL MIT INS HAUS GENOMMEN, DESHALB MUSSTEN WIR DURCH DAS FENSTER UNSERES EIGENEN HAUSES KLETTERN! UND JETZT SIND SIE ALLEIN ZU HAUSE, WENN IHNEN ETWAS PASSIERT, SIND SIE SCHULD, UND ICH MÖCHTE NICHT IN IHRER HAUT STECKEN, WENN MEINE FREUNDIN ERFÄHRT, DASS SIE DARAN SCHULD SIND!"

Harry schnappte nach Luft und erdolchte die Polizisten mit Blicken. Die sahen ein winziges, energisches Persönchen vor sich, das sie gerade in Grund und Boden gebrüllt hatte und so aussah, als könne es das durchaus wiederholen.

"Ähm... Da haben wir uns wohl geirrt, bitte entschuldigen Sie vielmals...", fiepte der Polizeioffizier ängstlich. "Mein Kollege hier wird Sie nach Hause fahren, und-"

"Das will ich ja wohl auch mal schwer hoffen!", fuhr Harry den eingeschüchterten Mann an. "Na, worauf warten Sie noch? Los, los!"

Der Polizist zuckte zusammen und stürzte vor ihnen den Flur entlang, dann öffnete er ihnen eifrig die Türen und raste mit Martinshorn und Blaulicht durch die Straßen, sodass sie schon nach fünf Minuten da waren.

"Das war echt beeindruckend", sagte Draco bewundernd zu Harry. Harry schnaubte nur und kletterte wieder durch das Fenster, Draco hilflos draußen stehen lassend.

Im Haus stürmte er die Treppe hoch und brüllte dabei laut die Namen der Kinder: "Sirius! Lara! Lily! Chrissy! James! Sean!"

Die sechs tauchten vor ihm auf, ihn unschuldig anlächelnd.

"Hat tie Bolisei tich einkesperrt?", erkundigte sich Sean, der jüngste, und nuckelte am Daumen. Er war drei Jahre alt und hatte flammend rote Haare, die wild von seinem Kopf abstanden.

"Nein, mein Schatz", sagte Harry beruhigend. "Sie haben sich geirrt."

"Aper sie hapen tich mitkenommen!", sagte Sean empört.

"Es war doch ein Irrtum-", setzte Harry an.

"Mummy sakt immer, tass nur pöse Leute von der Bolisei einkesperrt werten", sagte er, trotzig das Kinn vorschiebend.

"Wir wurden gar nicht eingesperrt", sagte Harry, aus dem Augenwinkel zu einer teuren Vase schielend, die sie aus ihrem Urlaub in China mitgebracht hatten, und die jetzt zerbrochen am Boden lag. "Wir haben die Polizisten bloß besucht."

"Gibt's jetzt endlich mal Essen?", unterbrach Chrissy ihn gereizt. Sie war acht Jahre alt, zierlich, weißblond und das verfressenste Wesen, das Harry kannte. Das musste sie wohl von ihrem Vater und ihren Onkeln geerbt haben.

"Ja, natürlich, Liebling", sagte Harry freundlich und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Vase. "Reparo!"

"Essen! Essen!", kreischten die Zwillinge Lara und Lily begeistert und stürmten die Treppe hinunter. Sie waren beide mit ebenfalls flammendroten Haaren und leuchtend blauen Augen gesegnet und mit gerade mal fünf Jahren die wohl schlimmsten Unruhestifter, sogar noch schlimmer als Fred und George.

Harry folgte ihnen nach unten, die Kinder dackelten brav hinter ihm her. In der Küche machte er eine energische Zauberstabbewegung, worauf sie sich selbst aufräumte und schaltete dann den Herd ein.

"Was wollt ihr denn essen?", fragte er.

"Bissa! Bissa!", kreischte Sean und hopste auf seinem Platz herum.

"Spaghetti!", riefen die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

"Hamburger!", schrie Sirius. Er war ein hübscher, sechsjähriger Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und Tausenden von Sommersprossen.

"Würstchen mit Pommes!", hielt James dagegen. Er war ein äußerst lebhafter Siebenjähriger, der vor Intelligenz und Verschmitztheit nur so sprühte. Seine dunkelblonden Haare lagen wirr an seinem schmalen Kopf, seine dunklen Augen funkelten vor Schalk.

"Alles!", übertönte Chrissy sie.

Harry seufzte auf. "Was haltet ihr von... hm, Schweinesteak mit Petersilienkartoffeln, dazu einen grünen Blattsalat und Mousse au Chocolat als Nachtisch?"

"Bäh!", machten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

"Oder lieber Seeteufel mit Butterreis und Glasnudeln?", schlug Harry lebhaft vor.

"Uärks!", murmelte James.

"Hmh... Wie wär's mit..." Harry überlegte. "Ach ja, Schnecken und Bouillabaise?"

"Nee!", rief Sirius ärgerlich. "Esst ihr nichts Normales? Wir essen einfach eine Riesenportion Pommes Rot-Weiß!"

"Jaaaahhh!", riefen die anderen und Harry seufzte geschlagen, bevor er die Pommes aus der hintersten Schrankecke kramte und sie in den Ofen schob.

In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut und Harry stürzte zur Tür.

"Wehe, es ist wieder die Polizei!", rief er drohend und riss die Tür heftig auf.

"D-D-Draco?", stotterte er ungläubig. Vor der Tür stand ein ziemlich bedröppelter Draco. "Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst nach mir durchs Fenster geklettert!"

"Nein, eben nicht", murmelte Draco verlegen und drängte sich an Harry vorbei ans Haus.

"Hey", sagte Harry.

"Was?" Draco drehte sich um.

Harry trat ganz nahe an ihn heran, bis seine Nasenspitze in selber Höhe wie Dracos Schlüsselbein befand. "Willst du mir keinen Begrüßungskuss geben?", schnurrte er und schmiegte sich an den Blonden. Als Antwort senkte der seine Lippen auf Harrys und leckte mit der Zunge über Harrys warme, weiche Unterlippe. Harry öffnete den Mund genießerisch und umschlang Dracos Zunge mit seiner. Draco legte die Arme um Harrys schmale Hüfte und drückte ihn an die Wand. "Hm, Harry", stöhnte er, als Harrys Lippen seinen Hals entlang wanderten.

"Draco!", keuchte Harry zurück und öffnete dessen Hosenbund, mit den Fingern hineinfahrend. Draco knurrte leise und grub sich mit den Zähnen in Harrys Halsbeuge.

Plötzlich kam ein schrilles Kreischen aus der Küche und die beiden ließen voneinander ab. Harry stürzte in die Küche, Draco schloss hastig seine Hose und rannte ihm hinterher.

Die Ofenklappe stand offen, die verbrannten, schwarzen Pommes waren wild in der Küche verteilt, und Chrissy und Lily kloppten sich um eine der wenigen nicht verbrannten Pommes, wobei Lily Chrissy gegen das Schienbein trat, während Chrissy einige rechte Schwinger an Lily erprobte. Sean hatte entsetzt gekreischt, weil Sirius ihm eine Pommes weggenommen hatte. Jetzt kratzte er Sirius, während Sirius an seinen Haaren zog. Lara und James saßen vergnügt auf dem Boden und futterten die Pommes, über die sie Unmengen Ketchup schütteten und es dabei gleich auch noch auf dem Boden verteilten.

"Oh mein Gott", sagte Draco entsetzt und starrte das Chaos, das sich in seiner Küche ausbreitete, erschrocken und überfordert an.

"Evanesco!", sagte Harry scharf, der offenbar als einziger die Kontrolle über die Situation hatte. "Wisst ihr, was wir machen? Wir bestellen uns Pizza, okay?"

"Ja, ich will zwei Hawaii!", rief Chrissy begeistert.

"Ich mag Salami!", sagte James begeistert. Harry schrieb mit.

"Ich will eine Vier-Jahreszeiten-Pizza!", rief Sirius dazwischen.

"Wir wollen eine Funghi-Pizza!", übertönten die Zwillinge alle anderen.

"Ich mag doch lieber eine Schinkenpizza", entschied James sich um. Harry strich leicht genervt die Salamipizza durch und ersetzte sie durch eine Schinkenpizza.

"Iss will eine Ssinkenbissa!", verkündete Sean.

"Hm, ich glaube, ich esse doch lieber eine Hawaiipizza und eine Salamipizza", überlegte Chrissy.

"Nee, ich mag doch keine Vier-Jahreszeiten-Pizza, ich mag lieber eine nur mit Thunfisch!", rief Sirius und Harry strich erstere durch, um sie durch letztere zu ersetzen.

"Iss will doch eine Salamibissa!", überlegte Sean.

"Jetzt reicht's!", keifte Harry aufgebracht. "Ich bestelle jetzt acht Margherita-Pizzas, und die werden gegessen, klar?" Er knüllte den Zettel zusammen und stapfte zum Telefon.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, es war nie gut, wenn Harry wütend war. Vielleicht konnte er ihn besänftigen, indem er den Tisch deckte? Er öffnete die Schranktüren und starrte die Teller an. Jetzt würde es natürlich helfen, wenn er wüsste, was eine Pizza war. Irgendwie hörte es sich nach einer merkwürdigen, italienischen Paste an, die man anscheinend mit verschiedenen Zutaten essen konnte.

Also stellte er acht Schüsseln auf den Tisch und legte Löffel dazu. Die Kinder kicherten, rutschten von den Stühlen und verschwanden im nebenan gelegenen Wohnzimmer. Draco holte die schlanken Weingläser aus dem Schrank und überlegte sich, welcher Wein wohl am besten dazu passen würde. Erst mal die wichtigste Frage: Rot oder Weiß? Weiß, entschied Draco und stellte die Flasche mit dem italienischen Weißwein in den Kühler.

Er hörte, wie Harry direkt durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich mit den Kindern unterhielt. Draco legte den Kopf schief und überlegte, ob die Kinder auch Wein trinken wollten, aber halt, dazu waren sie doch viel zu jung! Er ersetzte die Weingläser durch Wassergläser und stellte eine Wasserflasche in den Kühler.

Plötzlich hörte er einen lauten Aufschrei, der nach Harry klang, aus dem Wohnzimmer und stürzte erschrocken in selbiges Zimmer. Harry saß auf dem Boden, seinen Fuß umklammernd, an dem er nur dünne, weiße Socken trug.

"Was ist passiert?", drängte Draco.

"Onkel Harry ist auf eine Stecknadel getreten, die auf dem Boden lag", erklärte James und deutete auf den Übeltäter, der unschuldig glitzernd auf dem Teppich lag.

"Hat die Schneiderin sie dort gestern Abend liegen lassen?", fragte Draco und hob sie auf. Im selben Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Harry wohl ziemliche Schmerzen haben musste und er kniete sich neben ihn – in eine weitere Stecknadel. "Aua!", jammerte er laut. "Was ist denn das für ein Mist hier?"

James gluckste leise und Draco und Harry beschlich ein Verdacht... "Wart ihr das?", fragte Harry scharf.

Die Kinder schüttelten unisono den Kopf. "Würden wir nie tun!", riefen sie.

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Soso." Dann holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und beschwor einen Magneten herauf, den er über den Teppich sausen ließ und der alle Stecknadeln, wohl so an die fünfzig, anzog.

Da klingelte es mal wieder an der Tür und Harry eilte dorthin, wo er von einem Mädchen, dem das braune Haar unter der Schirmkappe hervorquoll, angegrinst wurde.

"Ihre Pizza", sagte sie und drückte Harry die acht Pizzaschachteln in die Hand, der augenblicklich dahinter verschwand.

"Sie sind lustig", klang es auch sogleich hinter der duftenden, heißen Pizza hervor. "Wie soll ich Sie denn jetzt bezahlen!"

Das Mädchen blickte den sprechenden Kartonstapel irritiert an, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und nahm ihn Harry wieder ab, der einen Geldbeutel aus der Kommode wühlte und ihr das Geld reichte – zusammen mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld. Das Mädchen ließ sich das Geld zwischen die Zähne klemmen und hüpfte davon. Auf ihrem Rücken las Harry zu seiner Verwunderung: "Support Heike! Es lebe FAW!" (A/N: Achtung, Insider! xD)

/Was es nicht alles gibt, dachte er und ging kopfschüttelnd ins Haus zurück, sich seinen Weg mit dem linken Fuß ertastend, weil er ja nichts sehen konnte.

"Harry? Bist du das?", fragte Draco verwundert, als der schwankende Pizzastapel von zwei winzigen Füßen mit Harrys Socken in die Küche torkelte.

"Nein, mein Klon", kam es bissig hinter den Kartons hervor und Harry knallte die Pizzas auf einen Stuhl.

"Was ist denn ein Klon?"

"Argh, Draco, ich liebe dich, aber du hast echt überhaupt keine Ahnung!", schimpfte Harry und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, sich in der Küche umsehend, in die gerade die Weasleysprösslinge hereineilten. "Was ist denn das?", fragte er verwirrt und deutete auf die Schüsseln, die Löffel und den Weißwein.

"Ich wusste ja nicht, was eine Pizza ist", nuschelte Draco verlegen.

Harry seufzte genervt auf. "Alles muss man selber machen", grummelte er und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs tauschten sich die Schüsseln gegen Pizzateller und die Löffel gegen Messer und Gabeln aus. Dann verteilte er die Pizzas und ersetzte den Weißwein durch Rotwein.

Dann endlich konnten sich alle setzen und ihren Hunger stillen. Man hörte minutenlang nur genießerisches Kauen, bis alle plötzlich durch ein lautes, schrilles Quietschen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurden.

Es war Draco, der schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte, als Harry ihn streng ansah. Er hatte das Messer bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Pizza in mundgerechte Stücke zu teilen, das Geräusch verursacht. Harry seufzte zum wohl tausendsten Mal auf und erklärte Draco, dass man Pizzas in acht Teile schnitt und sie dann mit den Fingern aß.

"Wie unmanierlich!", empörte sich Draco. Harry brachte ihm zum Schweigen, indem er ihm ein großes Stück Pizza in den Mund schob. Draco kaute und würgte und schluckte.

"Was sollte das denn?", fragte er entrüstet.

"Du solltest endlich anfangen zu essen", erwiderte Harry.

"Du glaubst wohl, du könntest dir alles herausnehmen!", prustete Draco empört.

"Nein, aber das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen! Das ist ja fast so, als würdest du Hamburger mit Messer und Gabel essen!"

"Jetzt hört doch mal auf, euch zu streiten!", sagte Chrissy gereizt. "Meine Güte, ihr seid ja schlimmer als kleine Kinder!"

Harry und Draco wurden knallrot und konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre Pizzas.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Draco plötzlich und hob den Kopf.

"Mir auch", sagte Harry erleichtert und küsste Draco auf die Nasenspitze.

"Was war denn das? Ich will schon einen richtigen Entschuldigungskuss!", verlangte Draco. Harry seufzte, wischte seine Finger an der Serviette ab und lehnte sich zu Draco hinüber, der auch seine Arme gleich um Harrys Taille schlang. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und obwohl sie schon seit acht Jahren glücklich zusammen waren, entbrannte doch noch ein Feuerwerk zwischen ihnen, als Harry über Dracos Unterlippe leckte und mit der Zunge geschickt zwischen seine Lippen glitt. Ihre Zungen umschlangen sich und ein kleiner Kampf entbrannte. Harrys Hände krallten sich in Dracos Haare und er stöhnte genießerisch auf, als Draco mit den Händen unter sein T-Shirt fuhr.

"Könnt ihr vielleicht mal aufhören, euch gegenseitig aufzuessen, und stattdessen mal Sean füttern?", fragte Lily ärgerlich und unterbrach die romantische Szene abrupt. Die beiden fuhren auseinander und blickten leicht belämmert auf die Sauerei, die Sean veranstaltet hatte, während sie in ihrem Kuss versunken waren.

Draco beseitigte die Pizzastücke, die überall im Zimmer verstreut waren, während Harry Sean fütterte.

Nach einer langen halben Stunde hatte auch jeder die letzten Fitzelchen vom Teller gekratzt, die Gläser ausgetrunken und zufrieden gerülpst, da stand schon das nächste Problem an: Harry und Draco mussten die sechs Kinder jetzt ins Bett bringen.

A/N: Bitte, bitte reviewt! -liebguck-


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Die komplizierten Seiten des Lebens als treuer Freund

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir: nix, J. K. Rowling: alles

**Warnung: **SLASH!

**Beta: **Silithiel -knuddel-

**Widmung: **Diese Fic ist für meinen Heikeschatz, in der Hoffnung, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. -knuddelknutsch-

**Summary: **Ron und Hermine fahren in den Urlaub und lassen ihre sechs Kinder bei Harry und Draco. Was dabei rauskommt? Jede Menge Chaos und peinliche Situationen. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die Fic schon lesen! xD

Vielen Dank für die Reviews auf ff.de an: lealau, Heikchen, Daray, Ria, ewnwe, doro2 und trixx! -euch alle mal ganz feste knuddel-

Vielen Dank für die Reviews auf an: Soma Belenus, Heikchen, Silithiel und Tristesse! -euch auch alle mal ganz feste knuddel-

A/N: Bitte nicht hauen! -kreischend wegrenn-

xXx

"Wir wollen aber noch gar nicht ins Bett gehen!", rief Sirius und sprang auf dem geschmackvoll mit dunkelblauem Samt bezogenen Sofa auf und ab.

Draco verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als er die Federn bedrohlich quietschen hörte. "Doch, es ist schon acht Uhr", beharrte er. "Eure Mum hat gesagt, dass ihr da ins Bett müsst."

"Und was Hermine sagt, wird gemacht", schnitt Harry die aufkommende Diskussion ab. "Na los, hopp, hopp, ins Bad!"

Grummelnd machten sich die Kinder auf den Weg nach oben.

"Ach, übrigens", sagte James plötzlich und drehte sich im Türrahmen um. "Euch ist schon klar, dass ihr Sean fertig machen müsst, oder?" Damit hüpfte er fröhlich die Treppe hoch.

Harry und Draco sahen sich an. Langsam wanderte die jeweils linke Augenbraue der beiden nach oben. "Ähm- ich muss in der Küche aufräumen!", rief Draco und ergriff die Flucht.

Harry schnaubte gereizt und stapfte die Treppe hoch. Im nächsten Moment erinnerte er sich daran, dass das Ron und Hermines Kinder waren, und er sie eigentlich alle sechs total lieb hatte. Mit einem euphorischen Grinsen spazierte er ins Bad und ließ sich auch nicht von der Überschwemmung auf dem Boden, der Zahnpasta an der Wand, den vielen Haaren in der Bürste, dem viel zu laut aufgedrehten Radio, Lara im Waschbecken und Lily in der Badewanne nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Die Weasleysprösslinge sahen ihn leicht irritiert an.

"Wo ist denn Sean?", erkundigte Harry sich.

"Im Schlafzimmer", erklärte James. "Er zieht gerade seinen Pyjama an- oder er versucht es zumindest."

"Aha", sagte Harry und eilte in das Schlafzimmer. Dort rollte Sean auf dem Bett herum, vollkommen in den Pullover an seinen Beinen und die Hose an seinem Hals verstrickt. Überall im Zimmer lagen die von Dobby sorgfältig eingeräumten Kleidungsstücke wild verstreut herum, zwischen ihnen Waschutensilien und Spielzeug.

Harry seufzte und befreite Sean aus dem Kleiderkuddelmuddel. Dann hob er ihn hoch, schob ihn in die rotgestreifte Pyjamahose und zog ihm das Oberteil mit Micky Maus auf der Vorderseite über den leuchtend roten Kopf.

"Makst tu Micky Maus auch?", erkundigte Sean sich. Harry nickte, was offensichtlich ein Fehler war, denn sofort wurde er mit Erzählungen über Goofy, Klarabella, Minnie, Donald und Tick, Trick und Track überschüttet.

Harry schaffte es, Seans Monolog auszublenden und schleppte ihn ins Bad. Aber auch durch die Zahnbürste im Mund ließ er sich nicht ausbremsen, ja, er wurde sogar noch enthusiastischer, denn er hatte entdeckt, dass er so prima Zahnpasta versprühen konnte. Endlich schaffte Harry es, ihn ins Bett zu verfrachten und deckte auch Lara und Lily zu, die im gleichen Zimmer schliefen. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, jetzt hatte er schon die Hälfte ins Bett manövriert, mit Sirius, James und Chrissy dürfte das ja kein größeres Problem sein...

Eine Viertelstunde später erkannte er, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Sirius, James und Chrissy saßen mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Boden des Badezimmers und weigerten sich, sich auch nur vom Fleck zu rühren. Harry stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

"Was muss ich tun, um euch ins Bett zu kriegen?", fragte er ergeben, körperlich und seelisch fertig.

Die drei Racker grinsten sich an. "Nichts, wir gehen schon von alleine, wir mögen es bloß nicht, wenn man uns so was befiehlt", erklärte James grinsend und hopste in Richtung ihres Dreierzimmers davon. Harry starrte ihnen ungläubig hinterher, bis ihm der Blick auf die drei von der zugehenden Tür versperrt wurde.

Immer noch fassungslos, ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Draco auf dem Sofa saß und in aller Gemütsruhe ein Buch las. Wie konnte er es wagen! Harrys Nasenflügel erzitterten entrüstet.

Draco sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Müde?", fragte er und klopfte neben sich. Dracos Lächeln entwaffnete Harry vollkommen, erschöpft ließ er sich neben Draco plumpsen und legte den Kopf in seinen Schoß. Draco lächelte Harrys geschlossene Augenlider an und streichelte ihm über die wuscheligen Haare. Nicht einmal er, der unumstrittene König- des- Haargels- und- der- perfekten- Frisuren, hatte es geschafft, den Mopp zu bändigen. Aber obwohl sie ziemlich borstig aussahen, waren sie ganz weich und seidig. Das wusste er, weil er schon unzählige Male hindurchgefahren war. Als er mit den Fingern über Harrys schmales, herzförmiges Gesicht fuhr, schnurrte Harry genüsslich, er liebte das. Draco erlaubte sich ein Grinsen und fuhr über Harrys Lippen. Er hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry zuschnappen und ihn nicht mehr loslassen würde.

"Hey!", sagte er empört und rüttelte an seinem Finger, doch Harrys Zähne öffneten sich nicht. "Lass mich los!" Harrys Mundwinkel zuckte ein wenig, doch er ließ Draco nicht frei.

Plötzlich prustete er los, ließ Draco frei und richtete sich auf. "Du bist so süß!", gluckste er und drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Vor allem, wenn du dich aufregst!"

Draco schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor, was Harry jedoch nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. "Oh, Draco!", kicherte er und schlang die Arme um den Hals des Blonden, um ihn zu sich hinabzuziehen, sodass er auf ihm zu liegen kam. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Dracos Blick glitt über Harrys wunderschöne, samtgrüne Augen, die von langen, schwarzen Wimpern umkränzt waren, über seine kleinen Stupsnase, um die winzige Sommersprossen zu sehen waren, bis zu seinen vollen, kirschroten Lippen, die ihn einladend anlächelten. Draco konnte nicht anders als diese Lippen zu küssen, ihre Wärme zu genießen.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und knabberte an Dracos Unterlippe. Draco seufzte genießerisch und senkte dann seinen Mund auf Harrys weiche Haut an seinem Hals, der den Kopf bereitwillig beiseite drehte. Draco saugte und biss in Harrys Haut, leckte danach wieder darüber, von dem genießerischen Seufzen Harrys angefeuert. Der revanchierte sich nun, indem er jetzt an Dracos Hals saugte und knabberte, was Draco mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen quittierte. Dann trafen sie sich wieder zu einem Kuss, stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher als der vorhin. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander, ihre Zungen umschlangen sich und sie bissen sich gegenseitig vorsichtig auf die Lippen.

Plötzlich schrillte das Telefon und unterbrach die romantische Szene brutal. Harry beschloss, das nervtötende Klingeln zu ignorieren und widmete sich Dracos Hals und Schlüsselbein. Draco hatte anscheinend nichts dagegen einzuwenden, außerdem war er eh schon immer gegen die Anschaffung eines Telefons gewesen, aber Harry hatte dagegen argumentiert, so ein Telefon sei doch viel praktischer als "immer in den Kaminen rumgewirbelt zu werden". Nach ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit seitens Harry hatte er jedoch bereitwillig zugestimmt. Nun sollte Harry doch sehen, was er davon hatte.

Nach dem zwanzigsten Klingeln nahm Harry entnervt ab, wozu er sich aufsetzen musste, denn das Telefon stand ganz am Ende des Sofas. "Potter."

"Hi Harry, hier ist Hermine!", kreischte es aus dem Telefon. "Wie geht es euch? Kommt ihr klar? Wie geht es meinen kleinen Lieblingen?"

"Hallo Hermine", sagte Harry ermattet. "Alles bestens, ganz wunderbar."

"Toll, das ist ja wundervoll! Uns geht's hier prima in Frankreich, die Landschaft ist so toll!" Harry lauschte geschlagen dem zehnminütigen Sermon Hermines über die fantastische Landschaft Frankreichs, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seinem Bein spürte, die langsam höher wanderte.

"Draco!", rief er empört.

"Was hast du gesagt, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja", erwiderte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte Draco wegzuschieben. "Erzähl ruhig weiter."

"Oh, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, an der Côte d'Azur, genau, in Cannes. So wundervoll, Harry! Diese herrlichen Strände, ganz weiß, wenn nur nicht die vielen Touristen da wären! Und das Meer, von tiefstem Blau, grandios! Und stell dir bloß mal vor, Harry, wir haben das Carlton gesehen! Und weißt du, wen wir da gesehen haben?"

"Nein", erwiderte Harry gepresst und rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her.

"Brad Pitt!", kreischte Hermine. "Und- und er hat uns ein Autogramm gegeben!" Harry ahnte, wie viel Überwindung sie das gekostet haben musste, es ihm jetzt erst zu sagen, und so presste er ein "Wie schön für euch" heraus. Dracos Hand war nun eindeutig in zu tiefe Regionen gerutscht und ließ sich auch durch Harry nicht abhalten. Jetzt nämlich umklammerte er Harrys störende Hand mit seiner linken, um sich dem Objekt seiner Begierde widmen zu können.

"Oh Harry, und er hat uns auch noch eins für dich gegeben! Ist das nicht süß von ihm?"

"Doch, absolut", erwiderte Harry, der sich mit einer kreischenden, zu einem Brad- Pitt- Fangirlie mutierenden Hermine und Dracos Hand in seiner Hose ziemlich überfordert fühlte. Zudem mochte er Brad Pitt noch nicht einmal.

"Wie geht es denn den Kindern?", erkundigte Hermine sich dann. "Liegen sie schon im Bett?"

"Ja", erwiderte Harry und beugte sich nach vorne, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Dracos Hand notfalls abzubeißen. Ein Piekser in die Seite hielt ihn jedoch davon ab und er fuhr quiekend zurück. Leider wusste Draco zu gut, dass er sehr kitzlig war.

"Harry? Alles okay?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Jaja, passt schon", stöhnte Harry, hin- und herrutschend. In diesem Zimmer war es aber auch wirklich zu heiß, wie er gerade feststellte.

"Ach, dann ist es ja gut. Haben sie sich auch alle die Zähne geputzt?"

"Hmh", machte Harry verzweifelt, zu keinem anderen Laut mehr fähig, da Draco nun endgültig die Oberhand über seine geistigen Fähigkeiten gewonnen hatte und sie gerade auf Null reduzierte.

"Und haben sie sich auch alle gekämmt?"

"Jaahaa", stöhnte Harry, dem Sterne vor den Augen tanzten.

"Das ist gut, sie bekommen immer so verfilzte Haare beim Schlafen, wenn sie sich nicht gekämmt haben", erzählte Hermine munter. Harry verstand ihre Worte gar nicht mehr, in seinen Ohren rauschte es, seine Gedanken kreisten hauptsächlich um Dracos Hand und die Dinge, die sie tat.

"... was denkst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine fröhlich, als Harry stöhnend auf dem Sofa zusammenbrach. "Harry? Harry! Hallo! HALLO!"

"Alles klar", keuchte Harry ins Telefon, während er Draco mit Blicken erdolchte.

"Was war denn das!"

"Nichts-", setzte Harry an, doch er hörte, wie der Hörer weggelegt wurde, und dann Hermines leise, empörte Stimme aus der Ferne, die Ron etwas erzählte. Gleich darauf war Rons Gelächter laut zu hören, als er den Hörer hochhob. "Hey Kumpel", sagte er und man konnte sein breites Grinsen förmlich hören. "Was hast du denn gerade gemacht?"

"Beziehungsprobleme", knurrte Harry und kleine Blitze sprühten aus seinen Augen, sodass Draco ein wenig zurückwich.

"Oh je, oh je, der arme Draco!", lachte Ron. "Lass ihn leben, okay? Tschüß, mach's gut, will dich jetzt nicht weiter stören..." Mit dieser bedeutungsvollen Äußerung legte er auf und auch Harry knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!", donnerte er Draco an, der schamlos grinste. "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, MIR-"

"Dir was?", fragte Draco lächelnd.

"Mir einen zu blasen!", zischte Harry und seine Augen wurden schmal. Seine Nasenflügel begannen heftig zu vibrieren, was Draco offensichtlich doch ein wenig einschüchterte. "WAS SOLLEN DENN RON UND HERMINE JETZT VON UNS DENKEN!"

"Oh Harry, man wird doch wohl mal ein wenig Spaß haben dürfen, oder?", fragte Draco.

Dann beugte er sich vor und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. Harry schnaubte nur, verschränkte die Arme und drehte sich demonstrativ weg. "Willst du jetzt die ganze Nacht so sitzen bleiben?", fragte Draco grinsend.

"Ja!", sagte Harry stur und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Draco schwieg bedeutungsvoll, wusste er doch, dass Harry gleich einschlafen würde. Schließlich war es ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen. Tatsächlich sank Harrys Kopf ein paar Minuten später nach hinten, auf Dracos Schulter, und sein Körper rutschte ein wenig nach unten. Zentimeter für Zentimeter ließ Draco sich zur Seite sinken, bis sie schließlich beide auf dem Sofa lagen. Er hatte Erfahrung in so was, hatte er doch schon zahlreiche Abende wie diesen erlebt- nur, dass dort niemand angerufen hatte.

xXx

Die beiden wachten durch das laute Klirren zerbrechenden Glases, das Zuschlagen von Türen, das laute Gedudel eines Radios und- ein schrilles Maunzen.

"Sphinx!", kreischte Harry, sofort hellwach, und schoss dorthin, wo das Maunzen herkam- aus der Küche. Draco richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Rücken. So eine Nacht auf dem Sofa, mit einem wild um sich schlagenden und tretenden Harry, der auf einem drauf lag, war nicht ganz so bequem, wie sich das vielleicht anhören mochte. Harry konnte einfach nicht wie jeder andere Mensch ruhig daliegen und schlafen, nein, immer trat er um sich, ruderte mit den Armen und warf den Kopf hin und her. Das war ziemlich anstrengend und auch schmerzhaft, wenn man ihn nachts in den Armen hielt, so wie Draco das tat.

"Sphinx!", hörte man Harrys erneuten Schrei. Draco richtete sich seufzend auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um Mord und Totschlag zu verhindern.

Harry kniete auf dem Boden und drückte eine verängstigt miauende Sphinx an sich, deren Maul und Näschen mit Marmelade beschmiert waren. Draco hob den Blick und sah James und Sirius, die mit schuldbewussten Gesichtern dort standen und Marmeladengläser in den Händen hielten, woraus Draco schlussfolgerte, dass die beiden es gewesen sein mussten.

"Wir- wir wollten sie doch bloß füttern!", sagte James verteidigend.

"Mein armes, armes Mäuschen", flüsterte Harry, die anderen vollkommen ignorierend und seinen kleinen Liebling an sich drückend. Sie maunzte kläglich und Harry fragte sofort: "Hast du Hunger?"

Sie miaute erneut und Harry stürzte zum Schrank, hastig das Katzenfutter herausholend und ihr eine Mahlzeit bereitend. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, ob Sphinx nicht eher die Besitzerin Harrys war als eher umgekehrt, als er vor ihr auf dem Boden kniete und sie streichelte und liebkoste, um ihr das Futter schmackhaft zu machen, das sie offensichtlich nicht mochte. Schließlich schaffte er es doch und sie fraß das ganze Tellerchen in Höchstgeschwindigkeit leer. Harry lächelte sie freudig an, kraulte sie an der Kehle, worauf Draco ein wenig neidisch war, und ließ sie dann durch die Terrassentür in den großen, gepflegten Garten.

James und Sirius waren unterdessen immer mehr in sich zusammengesunken und umklammerten sich gegenseitig, einen Wutausbruch Harrys erwartend. Draco bewegte sich wieder unauffällig in Richtung Spülmaschine.

Harry drehte sich um und strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht an. "Schönes Wetter, nicht wahr? Was wollt ihr denn frühstücken?"

Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, wirbelte er summend in der Küche umher und deckte den Tisch. Draco, der solche plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwünge gewohnt war, entfernte sich wieder von der Spülmaschine und warf die Kaffeemaschine an. Harry hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich mit Muggelgeräten einrichteten, die er dann gemeinsam mit Arthur Weasley in gemeinsamer Kleinarbeit magisch verfeinerte. James und Sirius sahen sich ungläubig an, dann meine James vorsichtig: "Wir gehen mal die anderen wecken, okay?"

Wusch! Wusch, waren sie aus der Küche verschwunden, um dem Anblick Harrys, der gerade mit Tassen und Tellern jonglierte, zu entkommen. Draco setzte sich kopfschüttelnd an den Tisch, das Tischdecken seinem hyperaktiven Geliebten überlassend, der ausgelassen umherwirbelte, schief Muggelsongs trällerte und mit den Hüften wippte- nicht, dass das Draco etwas ausgemacht hätte.

Lautes Poltern kündigte ihre Gäste an, die einer nach dem anderen in die Küche stürmten und auf ihre Plätze kletterten. Chrissy kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Harry eingehend, der gerade Kaffee aus der Kanne trank und mit den Füßen verschiedene Schränke und Schubladen öffnete, in denen sich Brot, Besteck und Töpfe befanden. Dann beugte sie sich zu Draco und flüsterte: "Ist er immer so, oder war was in der Marmelade?"

"Nö, eigentlich nicht, aber ich bin irgendwie grad voll gut drauf!", erwiderte Harry, der die Frage verstanden haben musste und gerade Toastscheiben als Bumerangs missbrauchte.

"Aha", sagte Chrissy zweifelnd und beobachtete die verschiedenen Marmeladengläser, die auf dem Tisch ständig die Plätze wechselten und ihren Inhalt über die sich auf ihren Tellern stapelnden Toasts ergossen.

Harry nahm den Milchtopf vom Herd und schlenkerte ihn sorglos umher, was Draco schlucken ließ, und steckte gleichzeitig die Beutel in die Teetassen.

"Frühstück!", verkündete er das Offensichtliche und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen. Enthusiastisch blickte er in die Runde und fragte "Schmeckt's?", obwohl noch niemand das Essen probiert hatte. Von dem folgenden Schweigen ließ er sich jedoch nicht stören und fragte die Kinder, wie es ihnen denn hier gefiele.

"Ganz gut", sagte James vorsichtig und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu Harry, der auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte und schon seine dritte Tasse Kaffee austrank.

"Mum und Dad haben gesagt, wir sollen euch nicht sagen, dass sie gesagt haben, dass wir euch fragen sollen, wie-", setzte Sirius an, wurde jedoch von einem heftigen Fußtritt Chrissys unterbrochen. Brüllend hüpfte er auf einem Bein in der Küche umher.

"Ups, da ist mir wohl mein Fuß ausgerutscht", sagte Chrissy mitleidlos und schenkte sich Tee nach. "Aber wir haben uns schon immer dafür interessiert, wie ihr zwei eigentlich zusammengekommen seid."

Harry und Draco sahen sich an. Harry hatte aufgehört, zu zappeln. "Du erzählst!", sagten beide gleichzeitig. Harry grinste. "Du."

"Okay, okay", grummelte Draco.

xXx

A/N: -hinter Topfpflanze hervorschiel- -sofort unter herbeifliegenden Tomaten wegduck- Öhm... Reviews:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: **Die komplizierten Seiten des Lebens als treuer Freund

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir: nix, J. K. Rowling: alles

**Warnung: **SLASH!

**Beta: **Silithiel -knuddel-

**Widmung: **Diese Fic ist für meinen Heikeschatz, in der Hoffnung, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. -knuddelknutsch-

**Summary: **Ron und Hermine fahren in den Urlaub und lassen ihre sechs Kinder bei Harry und Draco. Was dabei rauskommt? Jede Menge Chaos und peinliche Situationen. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die Fic schon lesen! xD

xXx

Alle sahen Draco erwartungsvoll an. Er räusperte sich. "Na ja, eigentlich war es eher ein Zufall-"

"Unfall!", verbesserte Harry.

"Zufall!"

"Nein, es war ein Unfall!", beharrte Harry.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Jaja, schon gut, dann war es eben ein Unfall..."

_Flashback_

Draco fuhr gedankenverloren mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken, nach einem lohnenden Titel suchend. Endlich entschied er sich für eins und zog es aus dem Regal. Er bemerkte nicht, dass ein wandelnder Bücherstapel auf ihn zuwankte, der ihn anscheinend ebenfalls nicht bemerkte.

Harry keuchte und schwankte unter dem Gewicht des wackligen Bücherstapels, bestehend aus dreiundzwanzig Büchern, während er hoffte, dass er es irgendwie schaffen würde, den Weg zum Gryffindorturm zu finden. Die ganzen Bücher waren natürlich nicht für ihn, eins war für Hermine, die nicht kommen konnte, weil sie mit Ron beschäftigt war. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, in welche Richtung diese Beschäftigung ging, aber dennoch drängte sich ihm unerbittlich ein schreckliches Bild auf-

WUMPF. Dreiundzwanzig Bücher plus fünfundfünfzig Kilo Lebendgewicht prallten auf siebzig Kilo Lebendgewicht, die auf einem Meter achtzig verteilt waren. Eine einfache physikalische Gleichung, die mit einem Rumpeln, Gliedmaßengewirr und Draco auf Potter endete.

"Potter!", wollte Draco keifen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht war es Potters Gesicht, das sich direkt unter seinem befand, sodass sein Atem Dracos Hals streifte. Er hatte wirklich die leuchtendsten, grünsten Augen, die Draco jemals gesehen hatte, was man jetzt, da er Kontaktlinsen trug, besser sehen konnte. Seine Wimpern waren unglaublich lang, und er konnte ein winziges Muttermal direkt neben dem linken Auge erkennen. Dracos Blick wanderte weiter über die schlanke, ein wenig schiefe Nase, die von kleinen Sommersprossen befleckt war, bis zu den vollen, dunkelroten Lippen, die ein wenig geöffnet waren und eine winzige, herzförmige Öffnung freiließen.

Er war den Lippen so nah, dass er sie hätte küssen können, die Wimpern streiften sein Gesicht fast, als Potters blinzelte. Sein Körper war ganz warm und die nackte Haut weich, die er an seinen Händen spüren konnte. Sie lagen wohl nur ein paar Sekunden so da, aber dennoch erschien es Draco wie eine Ewigkeit, in der er jede Einzelheit Potters wahrnahm.

"Könntest du vielleicht mal von mir runtergehen? Du bist ziemlich schwer. Bitte", fügte Potter hinzu und augenblicklich sprang Draco auf, während seine Wangen sich langsam knallrot verfärbten. Potter lächelte verlegen und eine sanfte Röte streifte seine Wangen. "Ähm- es tut mir Leid", stammelte er. "Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, aber ich habe nichts gesehen-"

"Nein, nein, das war meine Schuld, ich habe gar nicht darauf geachtet, was um mich rum passiert", erklärte Draco hastig und die Röte kroch in seine Stirn und seinen Nacken hinab.

"Na, dann", sagte Potter zögerlich und beugte sich nach unten, um die Bücher aufzusammeln. Er konnte jedoch nicht mehr als zehn auf einmal halten, die anderen rutschten immer wieder an der Seite weg. "Oh, verdammt", nuschelte er, was Draco doch ein wenig überraschte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass Gryffindors überhaupt Schimpfwörter in ihrem Wortschatz hatten- außer dem Wiesel natürlich.

Draco beugte sich ebenfalls nach unten, um Potter zu helfen, doch in diesem Moment wollte Potter aufstehen und wieder krachten sie zusammen.

"Umpf", machte Potter, als Draco auf seinem Rücken landete.

"Oh, Entschuldigung, das tut mir wirklich Leid", nuschelte Draco total verlegen und Potter drehte sich unter ihm um, sodass ihre Gesichter sich schon wieder so nahe waren.

"Macht nichts", murmelte er und Draco verfolgte fasziniert jede Bewegung der kirschroten, vollen, schmetterlingsförmigen Lippen. Sie sahen so einladend aus, er musste sie einfach küssen. Es war bloß eine Sekunde und Potter erwiderte den Kuss nicht, er riss bloß die Augen weit auf, zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen.

Draco sprang auf und stürzte davon. /Nein, nein, hämmerte es in ihm. /Das habe ich nicht getan, oh mein Gott, nein, bitte nicht-/

"Malfoy! Malfoy!", rief jemand weit hinten. Potter. Oh nein. "Malfoy, warte! _Draco_!"

Er blieb wie erstarrt stehen, womit Potter offensichtlich nicht gerechnet hatte und zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag krachten sie ineinander. Diesmal lag Potter oben.

"Hey, Malfoy, du hast dein Buch vergessen", sagte er und hielt das Buch hoch. Draco erwiderte nichts, starrte ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als Potter sich hinunterbeugte und ihn auch küsste, länger diesmal, und etwas leidenschaftlicher. Draco war viel zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, er ließ zu, dass Potter die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn wieder küsste, auffordernd. Endlich erwiderte auch Draco den Kuss und Pot- Harry lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

"Wie erfreulich, wie außerordentlich erfreulich", sagte plötzlich eine kalte, ölige Stimme.

Draco fuhr hoch und katapultierte Harry nach vorne. Snape. Oh nein. "Ich kann das erklären, Professor", sprudelte Draco hastig hervor.

Snape grinste, was ein wenig angsteinflößend aussah. "Da gibt es nichts zu erklären, Mr. Malfoy. Ich will Ihnen nur dazu gratulieren, dass Sie es endlich eingesehen haben. Gut gemacht, Mr. Potter."

Harry lachte leise. "Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."

"Allerdings", nickte Snape. "Fünfundzwanzig Punkte für Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, für Ihre Einsicht. Und-", er grinste erneut, "- fünfundzwanzig Punkte für Mr. Potters tatkräftigen Einsatz. Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen", fügte er mit einem eindeutig zweideutigen Lächeln hinzu und rauschte ab.

"Was- was... was war denn das?", blubberte Draco total verblüfft.

Harry sah ihn an und lachte erneut. "Weißt du nicht, dass die ganze Schule darauf wartet, dass wir zusammenkommen?"

"Ähm- nein?", nuschelte Draco.

Harry blinzelte. Und blinzelte erneut. Dann schüttelte er sich. "Wir kriegen in den nächsten Tagen bestimmt noch viel mehr Punkte", sagte er dann grinsend und küsste Draco erneut.

_Flashback Ende_

"Und wir haben tatsächlich echt viele Punkte gekriegt", sagte Draco. "Mindestens hundert pro Haus. Und die Mitschüler haben uns alle gratuliert, und sie haben uns erzählt, dass sie Wetten darüber abgeschlossen haben, wann wir endlich zusammenkommen", erklärte Draco leicht schmollend. "Aber ich hab einen Heuler von Mrs. Weasley gekriegt, warum ich so lange gebraucht hab..." Draco schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung.

"Wie romantisch...", seufzte Chrissy.

"Was- der Heuler?", fragte Draco verdutzt.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Wie ihr zusammengekommen seid. Wieso habt ihr das eigentlich niemandem erzählt?"

Harry grinste frech. "Wir wollten ja nicht, dass es zu peinlich für Draco wird..."

"Hey!", rief Draco empört, doch sein Protest wurde von den warmen Lippen Harrys auf seinen und seine Hände um seine Taille gestoppt. "Mpf!", machte Draco. "Hfm!"

Dann jedoch schwieg er und ergab sich Harrys Lippen.

"Jetzt geht das schon wieder los...", seufzte James genervt und trat Harry ans Schienbein. Leider traf er daneben und trat stattdessen an Sirius unverletztes Bein.

"Auauauauaua!", brüllte er und rutschte nun auf dem Hintern herum, wurde jedoch wieder ignoriert.

"Ooooohhhh", seufzte Chrissy und starrte die beiden verzückt an.

In diesem Moment ließ Sean seine Tasse fallen, Lara kreischte auf, Sirius hüpfte, plötzlich wieder höchst agil, zur Seite, James duckte sich, Lily seufzte, Chrissy schnaubte und Harry und Draco fuhren auseinander.

"Es ist doch nichts passiert", versuchte Draco den brüllenden Sean zu beruhigen, während Harry auf dem Boden herumrutschte und mit dem Zauberstab die Scherben beseitigte. Sean brüllte und kreischte jedoch nur noch lauter, sodass Harry Draco entnervt zur Seite schob und die Sache selbst in die Hand, oder vielmehr auf den Arm, nahm.

Vorsichtig wiegte er Sean hin und her und flüsterte leise, beruhigende Worte. Augenblicklich war Sean ruhig und ließ sich von Harry wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzen. Harry verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Draco, der tiefrot wurde und beschämt den Kopf senkte.

"Okay, also, was machen wir heute?", stellte Harry schließlich die entscheidende Frage.

"Essen", sagte Chrissy sofort.

"Nichts", schlug James vor.

"Fahrradtour!", strahlte Sirius.

"Was ist denn ein Fahrrad?", fragte Draco verdutzt.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Ein Dreirad mit zwei Rädern."

"Wir wollen in den Zoo!", riefen Lara und Lily gleichzeitig.

"Okay, abgemacht", stimmte Harry zu. "Fahren wir?"

"Jajajajajaja!" Die Kinder stürmten johlend zum Auto.

"Pack du schon mal ein bisschen Proviant ein", bestimmte Harry. "Ich hol Sphinx rein."

"War ja klar", murmelte Draco leise.

"Hast du was gesagt?", fauchte Harry von der Terrassentür aus.

Draco zuckte zusammen. "Nein, nein, Liebling." Dann packte er beschmierte Brote, Äpfel, Bananen und Sprudelflaschen ein, während Harry mit Sphinx auf den Armen wieder ins Haus kam. Er küsste sie zwischen die Ohren. "Hör mal, mein Schatz, wir gehen jetzt weg, bis heute Abend. Wir gehen deine großen Geschwister besuchen. Hältst du das den ganzen Tag ohne mich aus? Warte, ich stell dir noch Futter hin."

Endlich konnten die beiden das Haus verlassen und Draco schloss ab, bevor sie zu der Familienkutsche der Weasleys gingen, die in grellem Lila vor ihrem Haus thronte.

Die Kinder saßen kreischend und streitend darin und versuchten, sich gegenseitig anzuschnallen. Harry öffnete die Tür und konnte gerade noch Lily festhalten, die ihm in die Arme purzelte. Vorsichtig schob er sie wieder hinein und beugte sich tief ins Auto, um alle anzuschnallen. Draco stand summend daneben und bewunderte Harrys Hintern.

"Draco, lass das!", sagte Harry dumpf aus dem Auto raus.

"Was? Ich mach doch gar nichts?", sagte Draco unschuldig.

"Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen", sagte Harry und wand sich aus dem Auto raus.

"Meine Großmutter lebt schon seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr", erwiderte Draco.

Harry schloss genervt die Augen. "Draco. Steig. Ein." Wenn Harry in diesem Ton redete, gehorchte man ihm besser. Also setzte Draco sich auf den Beifahrersitz des Kleinbusses und schnallte sich an.

Harry schwang sich hinters Steuer und ließ den Motor an, der bedenklich ratterte.

Mit einem enthusiastischen "Jetzt geht's loooohoooos!" drückte er das Gaspedal durch und schoss die Einfahrt hinunter. Draco vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, als Harry mit quietschenden Reifen in den Verkehr einbog und eine Vollbremsung vor der roten Ampel hinlegte. Draco öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, drückte sie jedoch gleich wieder zu, als der Wagen einen Satz nach vorne machte und durch die Straßen raste, sich in die Kurven legte, dass die Kinder hinten begeistert kreischten, eine 180-Grad-Wendung machte, die für kurze Zeit den Verkehr lahm legte, und schließlich um eine Ecke donnerte.

Der Motor hustete und sprotzte, als Harry das Gaspedal auf Anschlag durchtrat, jedoch kreischten Sekunden später die Bremsen, weil ihm schon wieder eine rote Ampel das Rennen vermieste.

"Verdammter Feierabendverkehr!", schimpfte er wütend und drückte auf die Hupe, damit der Wagen vor ihm endlich anfuhr. Draco verkniff es sich, zu sagen, dass es Morgen war. Zudem war ihm eh schlecht, und er hätte keinen Ton herausgebracht.

Harry rumpelte über den Gehweg, um den Wagen vor ihm zu überholen und schlängelte sich zwischen den Autos durch, was wildes Gehupe und Beschimpfungen unter den anderen Autofahrern hervorrief. Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als Harry auf dem Parkplatz eine Vollbremsung hinlegte, dass der Wagen zur Seite rutschte und der Kies hoch spritzte.

"Hey, das war doch schon mal ganz gut, aber Mum fährt noch besser", sagte Chrissy lobend. Draco verdrehte die Augen und kippte nach hinten, direkt in die Arme eines braunhaarigen Mädchens, genau jenes Mädchens, das ihnen die Pizza gebracht hatte.

"Oh, hi!", sagte sie fröhlich zu Harry. "Wie geht's?"

Harry ignorierte sie, da er sich gerade besorgt über Draco beugte und ihn in die Arme nahm. "Draco, Liebling hörst du mich? Hallo? Draco, Schatz, sag doch was!"

"Hmhm", stöhnte Draco und öffnete langsam die Augen.

"Draco!", seufzte Harry erleichtert auf. "Wie geht's dir?"

"Halloho?", sagte das Mädchen ziemlich irritiert. Niemand beachtete sie.

"Alles okay", nuschelte Draco und spähte leicht orientierungslos umher. "War bloß ein kleiner Schwächeanfall..."

"Möchtest du dich hinlegen?", fragte Harry besorgt. "Sollen wir wieder heimfahren?"

"Ach was, Onkel Draco hält das schon aus", sagte James überzeugt. Die anderen Kinder nickten zustimmend.

"Nein, ach was, geht schon", sagte Draco und richtete sich auf. Harry reichte ihm eine Wasserflasche, die er dankbar annahm.

"HALLO!", brüllte das Mädchen.

Alle fuhren zu ihr herum und sie schnaubte befriedigt. "So ist's schon besser, ich als zukünftige Weltherrscherin mag es nämlich gar nicht, wenn ich nicht beachtet werde!", verkündete sie stolz, dann schaltete sie in eine freundlichere Tonlage um. "Ich bin Heike, Ihre zukünftige Herrscherin. Wollen Sie sich mir anschließen, oder wollen Sie meine Feinde sein und ein schreckliches Leben führen? Treten Sie unserer Partei FAW bei!"

Den letzten Satz sagte sie in singendem Tonfall und schwenkte einen neongelben Zettel dazu, den sie Harry überreichte.

"Die Mitgliedschaft ist kostenlos, bloß ein Kilo Süßigkeiten werden monatlich als Spende verlangt, außerdem kriegen Sie vierteljährlich einen Newsletter über die Fortschritte unserer Partei. Wie steht's, machen Sie mit?"

Harry blinzelte verdutzt, Draco tat es ihm gleich. "Ähm, nein, sehr freundlich, danke für das Angebot, aber Draco und ich interessieren uns nicht so sehr für Politik", sagte Harry vorsichtig.

Sie schnaubte erneut, dann riss sie ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. "Obwohl Sie Freunde von Ron sind, werden Sie jetzt offiziell zu Feinden erklärt", verkündete sie. "Schönen Tag noch." Damit stolzierte sie davon, auf ihrem Rücken war wieder der Schriftzug "Support Heike! Es lebe FAW!" zu lesen. (A/N: Das hier ist bloß eine Szene für Insider... Wenn ihr sie nicht verstanden habt, ignoriert sie einfach, ja? lol)

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Was es nicht alles gibt..."

Dann nahm er Harrys Handgelenk und schob ihn zusammen mit den anderen zu der Schlange vor der Kasse. Sie kauften die Tickets und schoben sich dann mit den Menschenmassen durch den Eingang. Gleich am Anfang konnte man die Flamingos sehen, die alle einbeinig herumstanden und von den Besuchern bewundert wurden.

"Was ist das?", fragte Sean neugierig.

"Das sind Flamingos", erklärte Harry ihm. "Sie sind große Vögel, und sie fressen rote Krebse, damit sie so schön rosa bleiben."

"Aha", sagte Sean interessiert. "Werte ich auch rosa, wenn ich Krepse esse?"

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht."

Sean schmollte kurz, aber dann machte er begeistert bei dem Spiel der anderen mit: auf-einem-Bein-stehen. "Also wirklich, Draco", zischte Harry, als Draco auch mitmachte. "Du solltest dich schämen!"

Draco wurde sofort knallrot und nuschelte verlegen etwas.

"Wir gehen weiter!", verkündete Harry und stolzierte voraus, Draco an der Hand mit sich ziehend. Die Kinder hüpften ihnen auf einem Bein hinterher, wobei Harry Draco genau ansah, dass er am liebsten auch mitgemacht hätte, aber er verkniff es sich um der Sicherheit seines Lebens willen.

Nun kamen sie in den botanischen Teil des Zoos, langweilige Blumen und andere Pflanzen waren nun zu bewundern. "Oha, schaut mal, eine Dionaea muscipula!", sagte Harry begeistert und beugte sich über ein unscheinbares Pflänzchen. "Sie gehört zu der Klasse der Dreifurchenpollen-Zweikeimblättrigen, eine faszinierende Pflanze nicht wahr? Oder da, eine Drosera! Und dort drüben sind einige Ultriculariae! Oha, na so was aber auch, da ist ja eine Tryphiophyllum peltatum!" Harry hüpfte begeistert in dem Gewächshaus hin und her und deutete auf unauffällige Pflänzchen, deren einzige herausstechende Eigenschaft zu sein schien, wie die Pest zu stinken. "Und da, eine Drosophyllum lusitanicum! Und habt ihr die Darlingtoniae californicae gesehen!"

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich für Pflanzen interessierst, Harry", sagte Draco verwundert, den Harry immer wieder überraschte.

"Doch, fleischfressende Pflanzen haben mich schon immer interessiert!", erwiderte Harry fröhlich. "Auf, kommt, wir gehen zu den Elefanten!"

Draco und die Kinder folgten ihm kopfschüttelnd. Die Elefanten wurden gerade gefüttert, als sie ankamen. Die Besucher ooohhhten und aaahhhten, als die Elefanten ganze Brotlaibe oder Äpfel auf einmal verschlangen. "Irgendwie erinnern sie mich ein wenig an Ron", murmelte Draco.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, etwas Derartiges zu sagen, Draco!", sagte Harry entrüstet so laut, dass sich einige zu ihnen umdrehten. "Ron ist mein Freund!"

"Aber es stimmt doch, oder?", fragte Draco grinsend.

"Nein, tut es nicht!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Jetzt hört doch mal auf, euch zu streiten!", stöhnte Chrissy. "Ihr seid ja schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe zu hüten! Auf, wir gehen zu den Löwen! Die Elefanten haben nämlich alles aufgegessen, während ihr euch gestritten habt!"

Die Löwen waren in einem riesigen Gehege und dösten dort unter einem Baum im Schatten. "Das sind also eure tollen Wappentiere", sagte Draco trocken zu Harry, als die Löwen nicht mal reagierten, als die Zuschauer ihnen zukreischten.

"Na ja, wenn sie aber auf Jagd sind-", setzte Harry an, da fiel Sean in den Graben, der das Löwengehege von innen umgab.

xXx

A/N: Hm, ich weiß, dass dieses Chappie einen nicht so sehr vom Hocker reißt, aber ich hoffe, die nächsten werden besser... :D Hoffe, ihr reviewt trotzdem:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **Die komplizierten Seiten des Lebens als treuer Freund

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir: nix, J. K. Rowling: alles

**Warnung: **SLASH! In diesem Chappie wird ein LIME/LEMON vorkommen! (Das heißt, ich habe versucht, einen zu schreiben...)

**Beta: **Silithiel -knuddel-

**Widmung: **Diese Fic ist für meinen Heikeschatz, in der Hoffnung, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. -knuddelknutsch-

**Summary: **Ron und Hermine fahren in den Urlaub und lassen ihre sechs Kinder bei Harry und Draco. Was dabei rauskommt? Jede Menge Chaos und peinliche Situationen. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die Fic schon lesen! xD

A/N: Dieses Chappie ist Heikes Geburtstagschappie! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEIN SCHATZ! -knuddelknutsch-

xXx

"Sean!", schrie Harry auf, schwang sich über das Geländer und sprang in den Graben. Er hob Sean hoch, um mit ihm wieder aus dem Gehege zu klettern.

"Onkel Harry, pass auf!", kreischte plötzlich Chrissy und Harry fuhr herum. Zwei Löwinnen mit angriffslustig gefletschten Zähnen trabten auf ihn zu. Harry setzte Sean ab, nahm seinen Rucksack ab, sprang aus dem Graben und rannte, den Rucksack wild über dem Kopf schleudernd, auf die Löwinnen zu. Er hatte mal gelesen, dass Löwen aufgaben, wenn sie nur energisch genug angegriffen wurde. Er hoffte, dass das stimmte.

"Lasst Sean bloß in Ruhe!", herrschte er die Löwinnen an und schlug der rechten mit dem Rucksack auf die Nase. Sie brüllte wütend, wich zurück und fuhr die Krallen aus.

Harry unterdessen versetzte der linken Löwin einen Schlag, was sie laut auffauchen ließ und trat ihr ins Gesicht. Voll auf die linke konzentriert, bemerkte er nicht, dass die rechte auf ihn zusprang. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen Schatten und duckte sich. Die Löwin segelte über ihn hinweg und machte eine Bauchlandung im Sand.

Die andere Löwin knurrte, duckte sich und sprintete dann auf ihn zu. Harry machte einen Schritt zur Seite und stellte ihr ein Bein. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aber tatsächlich stolperte sie und landete auf der Schnauze. Aus dem Hintergrund hörte er das entsetzte Kreischen der Leute und, noch weiter weg, das Heulen von Polizeisirenen, während zwei weitere Löwinnen auf ihn zukamen. Eine brüllte und machte Riesensätze auf ihn zu, als sie direkt vor ihm war und zum finalen Sprung ansetzte, holte er mit dem Rucksack aus und schleuderte ihn in ihr Gesicht. Sie wurde ausgeknockt und ging zu Boden.

Die andere Löwin schlich knurrend um ihn herum. Harry drehte sich im Kreis und knurrte zurück: "Hast du Angst vor mir, du feiges Miezekätzchen?"

Sie sprang brüllend auf ihn zu und streckte die Tatzen nach ihm aus, doch Harry wich ihr aus und versetzte ihr mit dem Rucksack einen Schlag auf die Hinterpfoten. Sie kam jaulend auf, doch inzwischen hatten sich die beiden ersten Löwinnen wieder aufgerappelt und umkreisten ihn gemeinsam. Harry schluckte nervös, als die beiden anderen auch noch dazukamen. Die vier umkreisten ihn fauchend, die Köpfe gesenkt, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, die Muskeln angespannt, jederzeit zum Sprung bereit.

Tatsächlich sprangen zwei gleichzeitig auf ihn zu und warfen ihn um. Harry hörte entsetztes Kreischen und Brüllen von den Zuschauern, als zwei Köpfe mit langen, scharfen Zähnen über ihn beugten. Zwei weitere Köpfe gesellten sich dazu und Harry konnte ihren heißen, stinkenden Atem riechen.

Plötzlich schlug er mit den Fäusten auf eine Löwin so heftig ein, dass sie ein wenig zurückwich und er mit dem Rucksack ausholen konnte. Er traf sie so gut, dass sie sofort seitlich in den Sand kippte. Die zweite Löwin trat er in die Kehle und rammte ihr denn den Ellenbogen in die Schnauze, sodass sie auch umkippte. Die dritte öffnete weit das Maul und beugte sich über ihn. Innerhalb von einigen Sekunden zog Harry eine Sprudelflasche aus dem Rucksack und rammte sie der Löwin ins Maul, die daraufhin erstickte Geräusche von sich gab und sich zurückzog, um sich von der Flasche zu befreien. Die vierte Löwin brüllte so laut, dass Harrys Ohren klingelten, aber dann zog er ihr einfach den Rucksack über den Kopf und sie sackte zusammen.

Harry richtete sich auf und entdeckte, dass der Löwe auf ihn zutrabte. "Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!", schrie Harry ihn an und schwang drohend den Rucksack. Der Löwe knurrte ihn noch einmal an, bevor er in den Schatten des Baumes zurückkehrte.

Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass Draco auf ihn zueilte. Sean war schon wieder außerhalb des Geheges und lag brüllend in Chrissys Armen. "Harry!", sagte Draco und schloss ihn erleichtert in die Arme. Harry riss sich los und fragte scharf: "Hast du Sean da etwa rausgeholt?"

"Ja", erwiderte Draco.

"WIE KANNST DU NUR?", herrschte Harry ihn an. "WEISST DU ÜBERHAUPT, WIE GEFÄHRLICH DAS IST? DIR HÄTTE WER WEISS WAS PASSIEREN KÖNNEN! DIE LÖWEN HÄTTEN DICH ANGREIFEN KÖNNEN!"

"Aber-", setzte Draco verdutzt an.

"WEISST DU ÜBERHAUPT, WIE VERANTWORTUNGSLOS DAS IST!"

"Aber du-"

"ICH HATTE DIE SITUATION DIE GANZE ZEIT LANG UNTER KONTROLLE-"

Ein Wärter im Hintergrund hustete diskret. Harry ignorierte ihn.

"- WÄHREND DU EINFACH SO IN DAS GEHEGE GESPRUNGEN BIST-"

"Ähm...", meldete sich der Wärter schüchtern.

"- WAS SOLLEN DENN DIE KINDER JETZT DENKEN! DU BIST WIRKLICH EIN SCHLECHTES VORBILD-"

"Hallo?", fragte der Wärter verwirrt.

"- ICH WEISS GAR NICHT, WAS HERMINE DAZU SAGEN WÜRDE-"

"Hallo!"

"- SIE WÄRE ENTSETZT, WENN SIE WÜSSTE, IN WELCHE GEFAHR DU SEAN GEBRACHT HAST!"

"Hören Sie mich?"

"DU SOLLTEST DICH SCHÄMEN!" Harry stoppte und holte tief Luft. Er war tiefrot im Gesicht angelaufen und Draco stand hilflos vor ihm. "Harry, es tut mir leid, aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen-"

"ÄHEM!", machte sich der Wächter bemerkbar.

Die beiden drehten sich zu ihm um. "Ja, bitte?", fragte Harry.

"Vielleicht wollen Sie das Gehege verlassen", schlug er vorsichtig vor. "Die Löwinnen könnten jederzeit aufwachen, oder der Löwe könnte uns angreifen-"

"Sind Sie nicht in der Lage, den Tieren ein paar Betäubungsspritzen zu verpassen!", schimpfte Harry und packte dann Draco am Arm. "Komm, Draco, wir gehen. Also so etwas Unverantwortliches habe ich noch nie erlebt!"

"Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", verteidigte Draco sich.

"Ich rede ja auch gar nicht von dir, sondern von dem Zoopersonal!", sagte Harry ärgerlich. "Du musst wirklich nicht immer alles auf dich beziehen!" Die beiden kletterten eine Leiter hoch, wo sie von den Kindern begrüßt wurden.

"Das war echt geil!", rief Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen aus. "Onkel Harry, du bist der Hammer!"

"Danke", sagte Harry freudig und kniete sich vor Sean nieder. "Geht es dir auch gut, mein Schatz? Hat Onkel Draco dir was gemacht?"

Sean schüttelte den Kopf. "Tu warst brima, Ontel Harry!", verkündete er. "Trieg ich ein Eis?"

"Ja, natürlich kriegst du eins", erwiderte Harry und nahm ihn bei der Hand, den Menschenauflauf um sie herum ignorierend.

"Hören Sie!" Ein Reporter des BBC-Radio drängelte sich zu ihm durch und hielt ihm ein Mikro vor die Nase. "Was sagen Sie dazu? Unsere Hörer haben alle schon angerufen und gesagt, was für ein Held Sie sind-"

"Wie unverantwortlich!", sagte Harry entrüstet und schob das Mikro weg. "Das ist empörend, so etwas zu verherrlichen, stellen Sie sich bloß vor, andere Leute würden so was auch ausprobieren! Das ist nun wirklich gefährlich, und ich finde es gar nicht gut, dass Sie über so etwas überhaupt berichten dürfen, welcher Dummkopf hat das denn erlaubt?" Immer mehr Reporter hatten sich um ihn versammelt und schrieben eifrig mit, was er sagte.

"Was sagen Sie zu der Sicherheit hier?", fragte der BBC-Reporter und schob ihm das Mikro fast in den Mund, in dem Versuch, näher als die ganzen anderen Reporter mit ihren Mikrofonen zu sein.

"Ich sage gar nichts!", erwiderte Harry wütend und schob die Mikrofone weg. "Ich finde es wirklich unhöflich, dass Sie mich derart bedrängen!" Damit zog er Sean an der Hand mit sich durch die Menge, während die Reporter nun eben die anderen Zuschauer interviewten, die ihnen begeistert dramatisch übertriebene Horrorstorys erzählten.

"Ich hasse Reporter!", seufzte Harry, als Draco und er sich außerhalb des Getümmels wieder trafen.

"Furchtbar!", stimmte Draco zu. "Aber-"

"Wir gehen jetzt erst mal ein Eis essen", verkündete Harry. "Den Rest können wir später besprechen. Quand les enfants dorment", fügte er auf Französisch hinzu.

"Hö?", fragte Draco. "Wieso erst, wenn die Kinder schlafen?" Harry warf ihm einen Noch-ein-Wort-Draco-und-ich-werd-wirklich-aggressiv-Blick zu, bevor er fragte: "Was wollt ihr denn für ein Eis?"

Die Kinder redeten begeistert auf ihn ein und Harry zückte den Geldbeutel, während er mit ihnen auf eine Eisbude zuging. "Willst du auch eins, Draco?", rief er.

"Nein, danke!", rief Draco zurück. "Manchmal verstehe ich ihn wirklich nicht", murmelte er zu sich und folgte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Hier, ein Zitroneneis für dich", sagte Harry und drückte Draco eine Eistüte in die Hand, als er mit den Kindern zurückkam. Sirius schleckte begeistert an seinem Vanilleeis und war bis zu den Ohren verschmiert, während Chrissy fast ihr ganzes Gesicht in ihrer Sechs-Kugel-Eistüte vergraben hatte. James schmatzte und schluckte an seinem Erdbeereis, während er Lily etwas erzählte, wozu sie natürlich auch ihren Senf abgeben musste und ihr Stracciatellaeis in der Gegend verteilte. Lara hatte ihr Eis schon fast auf und steckte sich mit einem finalen Biss ihre halbe Eiswaffel in den Mund, während Sean mit Begeisterung sein Schokoladeneis in seinem Gesicht, auf seiner Kleidung und auf der Bank verteilte, auf der Harry ihn abgesetzt hatte.

Draco sah stirnrunzelnd auf sein Eis. Er mochte kein Eis, und schon sah er zu Harry auf, um sich zu beschweren, doch Harry schien ganz in Gedanken versunken an seinem Zimteis zu lecken. Seine kleine rosa Zunge fuhr über das hellbraune Eis und verschwand wieder zwischen den kirschroten Lippen. Draco wurde ganz schwach in den Knien, als Harry den Finger in das Eis tauchte und ihn genüsslich ableckte, während er anscheinend immer noch gedanklich ganz woanders war. Plötzlich schien er zu registrieren, dass Draco ihn beobachtete, und hob den Kopf. Er grinste Draco an und schleckte noch einmal über das Eis, wobei er verführerisch lächelte.

Platsch, machte es, als Dracos Eiskugel in seinen Schoß plumpste.

"Alscho wirklisch!", nuschelte James und besprühte Draco mit Erdbeereis. "Kannschu nisch aufpaschen?"

"Du solltest dich schämen!", schimpfte Harry und kramte mit einer Hand ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche. "Hier, wisch es auf." Draco wurde tiefrot im Gesicht, als er an seiner Hose herumwischte, bei der die Eiskugel natürlich genau am falschen Platz gelandet war. "Bind dir noch meine Jacke um!", befahl Harry. "Dann sieht man es nicht, zu Hause muss es Dobby eben waschen."

Draco nuschelte verlegen etwas, was Harry aber nicht hörte, da er sich gerade mit Sirius unterhielt, während er sein Gesicht abputzte. "Draco, mach doch bitte mal Sean ein wenig sauber", bat er und wischte nun an Laras Gesicht herum.

Draco warf Sean einen scharfen Blick zu, den er mit einem schokoladigen Grinsen erwiderte. Draco kramte seufzend ein großes Stofftuch hervor und wischte Seans Gesicht ab, was aber nicht viel half, da er das Eis nur in Seans Haare geschmiert hatte.

"Also wirklich!", sagte Harry, der in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die anderen gesäubert hatte, entrüstet zu Draco. "Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass du gar nichts auf die Reihe kriegst." Dann fragte er Sean freundlich: "Sean, kommst du mit?"

Die beiden gingen zu einem nahen Waschbecken und Harry wusch Sean das Gesicht, während er über irgendetwas lachte, das Sean ihm erzählte. Draco zog schuldbewusst die Schultern hoch, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war, was er an diesem Tag eigentlich schon alles falsch gemacht hatte.

"Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Chrissy tröstend und ließ sich neben Draco auf die Bank fallen. Sie legte ihm eine schokoladenverschmierte Hand auf die Schulter und fuhr fort: "Er will dir damit eigentlich nur sagen, wie lieb er dich hat. Mum macht das auch immer so mit Dad."

"Was tut Hermine?", erkundigte Harry sich und sammelte Lily und Sirius auf, die mit einem Käfer unter der Bank Verstecken spielten.

"Sie wird bestimmt später noch anrufen", erwiderte Chrissy bestimmt.

"Ach ja, stimmt", seufzte Harry und schwang sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter. "Wohin sollen wir denn jetzt gehen?"

"Ins Reptilienhaus!", rief Chrissy begeistert. "Die Schlangen sind toll!"

"Ja, da wächst eine wahre Slytherin heran", sagte Draco befriedigt und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. Harry schmiegte sich an ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Als die beiden sich wieder voneinander lösten, grinste Chrissy Draco zu und hüpfte dann mit den anderen voran.

Harry und Draco schlenderten Arm in Arm hinterher.

"Draco?", fragte Harry leise und drückte sich eng an Draco.

"Hm?"

Harry blieb stehen und stellte sich vor Draco. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, legte die Arme um Dracos Hals, zog ihn zu sich herunter und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Dracos. Draco erwiderte den Kuss und biss Harry zärtlich auf die Lippen. Harry schob seine Zunge zwischen Dracos Lippen und suchte Dracos Zunge, die seine begrüßte. Ihre Zungen umspielten und neckten sich, Harry seufzte auf und presste sich enger an Draco. Draco schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille und zog ihn noch ein wenig an sich. "Ich glaube, wir sollten aufhören", flüsterte Harry. "Wer weiß, was die Kleinen sonst so anstellen..."

Draco stöhnte unwillig, löste sich aber von Harry, der ihn mit geschwollenen Lippen verliebt anlächelte, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Kindern hinterher rannte.

Draco blieb geistesabwesend einen Moment stehen und rieb sich das Kinn, bevor er sich zusammenriss und Harry hinterherlief.

"Booaaahhh!", machten alle sechs Kinder gleichzeitig, als eine riesige Kobra sich erhob, ihren Halsschild spreizte und laut zischte. Args, ich hasse diesen Job, zischte sie wütend und ließ sich mit funkelnden Augen sinken.

Harry lachte laut auf, was mit verwunderten Blicken der anderen quittiert wurde.

"Was war daran denn jetzt so witzig?", wunderte sich Chrissy.

Harry gluckste und sagte dann grinsend: "Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen, glaubt mir."

"Na dann nicht", sagte Chrissy beleidigt und rannte dann begeistert zu einer unglaublich langen und dicken Boa. "Schaut mal, was sie macht!"

Ach, immer diese nervigen Kinder , grummelte die Boa und züngelte, wobei sie den Kopf hob. Buuuhhh, machte sie laut und die Kinder fuhren vergnügt kreischend zurück. Genug Schreckgespenst gespielt für heute , sagte sie dann gähnend und ließ sich dann wieder zu Boden sinken.

Harry konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen. "Oh, wenn ihr wüsstet!", giggelte er und musste sich an Draco festhalten, um nicht umzufallen.

"Du bist heute echt seltsam drauf, Onkel Harry", sagte James kopfschüttelnd. "Waaaaahnsiiiinn! Schaut euch mal die da drüben an!" Die Kinder rannten begeistert zu dem Käfig einer riesigen Python. "Wie groß sie ist!", wisperte James beeindruckt.

Ich dachte, heute hätte ich meinen freien Tag, seufzte die Python genervt und bleckte kurz die Zähne. Das muss reichen...

Harry musste so sehr lachen, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen. "Oh, ist das köstlich!", keuchte er. "Ich glaub, ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Die armen Schlangen!"

"Was hast du bloß?", fragte Sirius kopfschüttelnd und rannte dann zu den Alligatoren rüber. "Oh, guckt mal, was die für große Mäuler haben!"

Immer noch grinsend zog Harry Draco am Handgelenk mit hinter den Kindern her.

xXx

Sie verlebten einen chaotischen Tag im Zoo und waren total erschöpft, als sie zu Hause ankamen- zudem war Harry noch schneller gefahren als vorher, er schien überhaupt keine Müdigkeit zu kennen.

"Und? Was essen wir jetzt?", fragte er enthusiastisch und riss die Schränke auf.

"Pizza!", stöhnte Draco. Er wollte nicht unbedingt, dass Harrys Euphorie in eine Kocharie ausartete, deren Überbleibsel er dann nachher aufräumen durfte.

"Okay!", erwiderte Harry und wirbelte zum Telefon. "Ich bestell uns Schinkenpizzas, ja?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, wählte er die Nummer und trällerte fröhlich sein Anliegen ins Telefon.

"Spiiii-hiiiinx!", rief er dann und die schlanke, goldene Katze kam angesprungen. "Hallo, mein Schätzchen", gurrte Harry. "Wie geht es dir denn? Fühlst du dich einsam? Komm, ich nehm dich auf den Schoß!"

Er hob die Katze hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß, wo er ihren Nacken und ihre Kehle kraulte, was sie zufrieden schnurren ließ. Draco drehte sich beleidigt weg. Harry bemerkte es nicht, da er völlig damit beschäftigt war, Sphinx zu liebkosen.

Vor sich hin summend, deckte er anschließend den Tisch und räumte in der Küche ein wenig auf. Draco saß am Küchentisch und versuchte sich schon seit zehn Minuten daran, eine Dose mit Katzenfutter für Sphinx zu öffnen, während Sphinx vor ihm saß und ihn hungrig anfauchte.

"Also wirklich, Draco", seufzte Harry und nahm ihm die Dose aus der Hand. "Bist du nicht mal in der Lage, einen einfachen Dosenöffner zu bedienen?"

"Aber-", setzte Draco an, doch in diesem Moment klingelte es und Harry befahl: "Los, Draco, geh schon öffnen, das wird wohl die Pizza sein."

"Oh, hallo!", sagte das Mädchen, das ihnen heute schon im Zoo begegnet war, erfreut. "Wie geht es Ihnen? Wo ist denn Ihr Mann?"

"Ähm- Harry und ich sind nicht verheiratet", nuschelte Draco und wurde dunkelrot.

"Ach, nein? Dann wird es aber mal Zeit", sagte sie und drückte ihm die Pizzas in die Arme, sodass Draco nach hinten schwankte. "Ich nehme mir dann einfach mal das Geld", sagte sie fröhlich und Draco hörte, wie das Geld in seinem Geldbeutel klimperte.

"Hey!", sagte Draco empört und drehte sich einmal auf der Stelle, erreichte damit aber nichts, weil er durch die Pizzakartons nichts sehen konnte.

"Oh, vielen Dank für das großzügige Trinkgeld!", bedankte sich das Mädchen höflich. "Schönen Abend noch!" Sie ließ die Tür zuknallen und Draco suchte sich den Weg in die Küche.

"Und, wie viel Trinkgeld hast du ihr gegeben?", erkundigte Harry sich und verteilte die Pizzas.

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Draco.

"Was soll denn das heißen!"

"Sie hat sich einfach etwas aus dem Geldbeutel genommen!", sagte Draco empört.

"Du kriegst aber auch gar nichts auf die Reihe!", schimpfte Harry und eilte sofort in den Flur, um das Geld nachzuzählen. "Sie hat sich gar nichts genommen", sagte er verwundert. "Bloß wieder einen von diesen Zetteln reingesteckt! Na los, ESSEN!", rief er dann. Die Kinder stürmten in die Küche und ließen sich auf ihre Plätze plumpsen.

Als alle Pizzas endlich verschwunden waren, brachte Harry die Kleinen ins Bett und kehrte dann müde zu Draco zurück. "Gehen wir auch schon ins Bett?", fragte er gähnend und fügte, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, noch hinzu: "Ich geh als Erster ins Bad."

Nach einer Viertelstunde war er endlich fertig, was Draco daraus schloss, dass lautes Rumoren aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören war. Nachdem auch Draco im Bad fertig war, ging er in das dunkle Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte zu Harry unter die Bettdecke.

"Draco?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

"Hm?"

Harry drehte sich in Dracos Armen um und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich wollte mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen", sagte er, "dass ich dich so angeschrieen habe. Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, es war einfach dumm von mir."

"Schon okay", sagte Draco und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft Harrys, die sich ihm hungrig entgegenstreckten. Er spürte Harrys Zunge an seinen Lippen und öffnete sie bereitwillig, damit ihre Zungen sich treffen konnten. Draco schlang die Arme ein wenig fester um Harry und zog ihn zu sich heran, sodass Harrys Oberkörper den seinen berührte. "Hmhm", machte Harry und krallte sich in Dracos Haare, als Dracos Lippen seinen Hals hinunterwanderten und an seinem Schlüsselbein verharrten. Draco küsste ihn dort zärtlich und biss in die weiche Haut. Dann, ganz langsam, fuhr er mit dem Mund Harrys Brustbein bis zum Bauchnabel nach, wobei er eine Spur aus Küssen hinterließ. Plötzlich spürte er, wie er wieder hochgezogen wurde und die hungrigen, heißen Lippen Harrys die seinen trafen und ihn schier zum Wahnsinn trieben, als Harry ihn in die Schulter biss und dann an seiner Kehle saugte. Draco stöhnte laut auf und rollte sich über Harry, den er gierig küsste und zu sich hochzog, während Harry über Dracos Bauch strich und langsam tiefer rutschte. "Harry", keuchte Draco, als Harrys Hände in seiner Hose verschwanden und dort Dinge anstellten, von denen er in schlaflosen Nächten immer träumte. "Draco", erwiderte Harry schweratmend und schob Dracos Hände auf seine Hüften. Er legte genießerisch den Kopf zurück, als Draco an seiner Kehle saugte, während Harry blind nach seinem Zauberstab tastete und mit einem ziellosen Schlenker ihre Hosen verschwinden ließen. "Hngh", stöhnte Draco und presste sich enger an Harrys heißen, verschwitzten Körper.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Kinder marschierten herein. "Onkel Harry, Onkel Draco, ihr müsst sofort kommen, Sean hat ins Bett gemacht- was macht ihr denn da?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

A/N: Ähm... hust Das ist mein erster Lime/Lemon-Versuch, und es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, wenn er total danebengegangen ist... Außerdem bin ich mit dem Chappie so überhaupt nicht zufrieden, aber Heike hat mich überredet, es zu posten. Nya, ich fände es nett, wenn ihr reviewen würdet! -unauffälligen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl geb-


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: **Die komplizierten Seiten des Lebens als treuer Freund

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir: nix, J. K. Rowling: alles

**Warnung: **SLASH!

**Beta: **Heike für dieses Chappie! -unter Zaunpfahl wegduck- Nich haun! -knuddelknutsch- Bist ein Schatz!

**Widmung: **Diese Fic ist für meinen Heikeschatz, in der Hoffnung, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. -knuddelknutsch-

**Summary: **Ron und Hermine fahren in den Urlaub und lassen ihre sechs Kinder bei Harry und Draco. Was dabei rauskommt? Jede Menge Chaos und peinliche Situationen. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die Fic schon lesen! xD

xXx

Harry wurde tiefrot im Gesicht und zog mit einem Ruck die dunkelgrüne Satindecke über sich und Draco. "Draco, hast du etwa vergessen, abzuschließen und einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer zu legen!", fauchte er Draco an.

"Ich- ähm..." Draco rutschte ein wenig tiefer unter die Decke.

"Was macht ihr denn da?", wiederholte Sirius seine Frage ungeduldig.

"Oh- wir... hm... Wisst ihr, wenn zwei Menschen sich sehr lieb haben, dann...", sagte Harry zögerlich und nestelte an der Bettdecke.

"Also wie Chrissy und ich?", erkundigte sich Sirius und legte den Arm um seine größere Schwester.

Harrys Gesicht wurde dunkelrot. "Ähm- nein, es ist eher, wenn sie nicht verwandt sind..."

"Also wie du und Sphinx?", fragte Lily neugierig.

"Nein, das auch nicht- es müssen schon Menschen sein..."

"Aha, und dann?", drängte James wissbegierig.

"Es ist- Draco und ich, wir, hm, wir haben uns sehr lieb und... Ihr habt doch sicherlich schon mal gesehen, wie wir... uns geküsst haben?"

"Ja, aber ich hab immer gedacht, dass Onkel Draco dich aufessen will", sagte Lara verwundert.

"Ähm- nein, nein, das will er nicht. Also, jedenfalls, wir zwei haben uns sehr lieb und- und dann... Mensch, Draco, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!"

"Ich finde, du machst das gut so!", sagte Draco grinsend und Harrys Faust traf sein linkes Auge. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!", jaulte er auf.

"Was dann?", fragte Chrissy.

"Nun ja... hm, Draco und ich versuchen, einander so nahe wie möglich zu sein", nuschelte Harry.

"Wieso wälzt ihr euch denn dazu im Bett rum?", wunderte sich James.

"Hm... Also- das... das kann man jetzt nicht so gut erklären... Es ist eben unser Lieblingsort..."

"Machen das andere Leute auch so?", erkundigte sich Lily.

"Ja- ich glaub schon..."

"Mum und Dad auch?"

"Ähm... ja, die auch..."

"Ihr Lieblingsort ist aber nicht das Bett", sinnierte Sirius. "Neulich hab ich sie in der Besenkammer gesehen- da haben sie genauso ausgesehen wie ihr... Aber sie sahen ziemlich beschäftigt aus, da wollte ich sie nicht stören... Und neulich auch mal auf dem Küchentisch..."

"DAS wollte ich jetzt nicht wissen", murmelte Draco mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Draco!", rief Harry erzürnt und diesmal wurde Dracos rechtes Auge von Harrys Faust getroffen. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!", jaulte er erneut auf.

"Wieso schlägt Onkel Harry dich denn ständig? Gehört das zum Einander-nahe-sein dazu?", wollte James wissen.

Harry wurde dunkelrot und Draco konnte ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken, wofür er erneut einen Schlag kassierte, diesmal direkt auf seine perfekte Nase. "Nein, es gehört nicht dazu", sagte Harry scharf.

"Wieso habt ihr eigentlich nichts an?", erkundigte sich Lara.

"Das- oh das... Hm... Mein- mein Zauberstab ist ausgerutscht...", nuschelte Harry.

Draco erlitt einen heftigen Lachanfall, der ihn dazu veranlasste, vollkommen unter der Decke zu verschwinden, was Harry aber nicht davon abhielt, von Oben tüchtig auf ihn einzuprügeln.

"Was war denn daran jetzt so witzig?", fragte James. "Wir wollen auch mitlachen."

"DAS möchte ich jetzt nicht erklären", sagte Harry finster. Unter der Decke drangen erstickte, keuchende Geräusche hervor. "Aber- wieso seid ihr denn jetzt noch mal reingekommen?"

"Sean hat ins Bett gemacht", wiederholte Sirius. "Und Lily und Lara wollten nicht dableiben, und deswegen sind sie zu uns gekommen, und wir wollten es aber auch nicht wegmachen, und deswegen sind wir zu euch gekommen."

Harry stöhnte auf, dann schlüpfte er unter der Bettdecke in seine Pyjamahose und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Lilys Hand schob sich in seine und sie zog ihn in ihr Zimmer, wo Sean heulend auf dem Bett saß.

"Ist doch nicht schlimm", tröstete Harry ihn und hob ihn aus dem Bett, das er mit einem raschen Zauberspruch reinigte. "Komm, wir gehen schnell ins Bad." Dort setzte er Sean in die Badewanne und wusch ihn mitsamt Klamotten ab, bevor er ihm eins von seinen alten T-Shirts gab. "Das basst ja fasd!", sagte Sean erfreut, dem das T-Shirt bis zu den Knien reichte. Harry runzelte missmutig die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Zimmer zurück, wo die anderen fünf Kinder schon auf Lilys Bett versammelt saßen und Harry ein Buch entgegenstreckten. "Wir können nicht mehr einschlafen, du sollst uns was vorlesen", verkündete Sirius.

"Aber, Chrissy und James, ihr könnt doch auch schon lesen, oder?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ja, schon, aber biiiiiiitteeeeeeee, Onkel Harry! Du machst das viel besser!", bettelte James.

"Jaja", seufzte Harry. "Was wollt ihr denn hören?"

"Dornröschen!", riefen alle einstimmig.

"Also gut", sagte Harry, setzte sich auf das Bett und nahm das Märchenbuch. "Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit, da lebten ein König und eine Königin..."

Die Kinder hörten gespannt zu, obwohl sie das Märchen ja eigentlich auswendig kannten. "Und mit einer großen Feier heiratete der Prinz Dornröschen, und alle waren glücklich. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute."

Chrissy beobachtete Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er saß verträumt auf dem Bett, sein Gesichtsausdruck war gleichzeitig sehnsuchtsvoll und traurig. Sie stieß James an und nickte zu Harry. James zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und stupste Lara an, die Harry irritiert ansah, bevor sie Lily in die Seite stupfte. Lily runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und stieß Sirius in die Seite. Der legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Harry genau, bevor er Sean anstupste.

"Was is tenn los?", erkundigte sich Sean und Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch. "Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Nichts", sagte Chrissy lächelnd, warf Sean jedoch einen bösen Blick zu. "Wir gehen jetzt schlafen, denke ich. Gute Nacht, Onkel Harry." Sie drückte Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann mit Sirius und James.

"Gute Nacht, ihr drei Süßen", sagte Harry lächelnd und gab den dreien einen kurzen Gutenachtkuss.

Als Harry das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat, saß Draco im Bett und breitete auffordernd die Arme aus. Harry schnaubte und legte sich an die äußerste Bettkante, gerade so, dass er, wenn er sich an dem Nachttischchen festhielt, nicht aus dem Bett fiel. "Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", erkundigte sich Draco verwundert.

Harry schnaubte erneut etwas heftiger und kehrte Draco den Rücken zu, bevor er die gesamte Decke mit einem Ruck zu sich zog.

"Hey!", rief Draco empört, der nun im Freien saß. Harry schloss die Augen und ignorierte ihn.

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was hatte er falschgemacht? Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und robbte vorsichtig an Harry heran, und lauschte den ruhigen Atemzügen, die ihm anzeigten, dass Harry schon schlief. Behutsam, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, legte er die Arme um Harrys Oberkörper und zog ihn mitsamt Decke zu sich heran. Harry grummelte leise im Schlaf, wachte aber nicht auf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco, der einen ziemlich leichten Schlaf hatte, durch lautes Poltern und Rumsen aus dem Obergeschoss auf. "Was ist denn das?", fragte er verwundert.

Harry knurrte leise und öffnete ein Auge halb. "Wasislos?"

"Keine Ahnung- ist die Sonne schon aufgegangen, dass die Kleinen schon wach sind?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Es ist doch viel zu dunkel, um zu sehen, ob die Sonne schon aufgegangen ist!"

Draco konnte sich dieser Logik nicht entziehen und ließ den Kopf seufzend auf Harrys Schulter sinken, während er die Augen schloss. Im nächsten Moment donnerte sein Kopf im freien Fall auf die Matratze, denn Harry war ganz urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Bett geschossen. Draco lauschte verwundert nach etwas, was diesen überstürzten Aufbruch verursacht haben könnte- und hörte ein leises Maunzen. Geschlagen stöhnte er auf, wickelte sich in die Decke ein und schloss die Augen. Jetzt, wo Sphinx wach war, konnte er seinen Schlaf gleich vergessen.

"GUTEN MORGEN, DRACO!" Harry polterte enthusiastisch ins Zimmer, riss die Vorhänge auf und zog Draco die Bettdecke weg. "Aufstehen, die Sonne scheint!", trällerte er und tänzelte wieder aus dem Zimmer. Draco seufzte, schlüpfte in seinen Morgenmantel und trottete zum Badezimmer, welches aber gerade von Harry belegt war. Er seufzte erneut auf und setzte seinen morgendlichen Marsch in die Küche fort, um zu sehen, ob er sich dort mit einem Tässchen Kaffee wachrütteln konnte.

Aus einem Tässchen Kaffee wurden zwei ausgewachsene Kaffeekannen und eine Dose Katzenfutter, die ihm Sphinx in morgendlichen Heißhunger über die Pfoten- äh, Füße schüttete. Zur Palette von Dracos Seufzern gesellte sich ein "Oh-nein-nicht-schon-wieder!Wieso-bloß-habe-ich-diese-Katze-gekauft?"-Seufzer hinzu und machte es sich dort bequem, während Draco der Katze ihr Frühstück zubereitete.

"Guten Morgen, Draco- WAS MACHST DU DENN DA?" Harry riss Draco erzürnt das Futterschälchen aus der Hand und kippte es in die Dose zurück. "Ich habe Sphinx doch eben schon gefüttert! Willst du, dass sie dick und fett und krank wird?"

"Aber-", setzte Draco hilflos an.

"Nichts aber! Jetzt geh ins Bad!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ die Küche, in der Harry mit Sphinx auf dem Boden saß und ihr gut zuredete. Als er nun wach und auf geistig höherem Niveau aus dem Bad zurückkehrte, saßen schon alle um den Tisch, den Harry gerade fertig deckte. "Morgen", grüßte er.

Ein sechsfaches "Morgen, Onkel Draco!" kam zurück, während Harry nur schnaubte.

"Was hab ich falsch gemacht?", fragte Draco und umarmte Harry, der gerade Tee aufgoss, von hinten. Zärtlich küsste er ihn im Nacken und fuhr mit den Fingern durch Harrys Haare.

"Das würdest du nicht verstehen", erwiderte Harry und schob Dracos Hände von seinen Hüften. Dann schwankte er mit vier Teetassen beladen zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Bring doch bitte noch die anderen Teetassen mit", bat er Draco, der ihm sofort gehorchte.

Beim Frühstück plauderte Harry munter mit den Kindern, erzählte von ihren Urlauben und wie sie Sphinx gekauft hatten. "Wisst ihr, das war auf einem ägyptischen Markt, und ich hätte sie fast übersehen, aber ihre Augen haben mich sofort gefangen genommen. Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass sie wirklich schöne Augen hat? Ganz grün, mit goldenen Sprenkeln, und so intelligent! Und ihre-"

"Was machen wir denn heute?", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

"Was wollt ihr denn machen?"

"Ihr habt so einen coolen Garten, können wir da ein bisschen spielen?", fragte Chrissy.

Draco warf Harry einen Blick zu. Harry saß mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf seinem Stuhl und dachte an die Stunden mühsamer und liebevoller Kleinarbeit, während der er den Rasen gemäht, Blumenrabatte angelegt, Blumen gegossen, mit der Nagelschere nach überstehenden Grashalmen gefahndet, verwelkte Blätter aus dem Rasen gepickt, den Gartenzaun gestrichen und Unkraut gezupft hatte- wobei er sich geweigert hatte, auch nur die geringste Hilfe anzunehmen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass das ja Ron und Hermines Kinder waren und er sie furchtbar lieb hatte. "Ja, klar", erwiderte er lächelnd.

"Okay, auf in die Schlacht!", schrie James und stürmte johlend in den Garten, Lara, Lily, Sirius und Sean auf den Fersen. Harry hetzte hinterher, um größere, mittlere und kleinere Katastrophen zu verhindern. Nur noch Chrissy saß am Tisch und schlürfte Tee. Dann hüpfte sie von Stuhl und schloss die Tür zum Garten, die zum Flur und die zum Wohnzimmer ebenfalls.

"Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Onkel Draco", verkündete sie.

"Ja?"

"Onkel Draco, ich glaube, oder besser gesagt, wir alle glauben, dass du Onkel Harry fragen solltest, ob er dich heiraten will."

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und sprühte ihn auf den Tisch. "WAS!", prustete er.

Chrissy verdrehte die Augen. "Männer", sagte sie verächtlich. Dann: "Ja, natürlich. Wir glauben, dass er dich heiraten will, und er wartet schon ziemlich lange darauf, dass du ihn fragst."

"Aber- aber... ich... Wieso? Wieso... fragt- Er mich nicht?", blubberte Draco zusammenhanglos.

Chrissy seufzte. "Weil er darauf wartet, dass du den ersten Schritt machst. Er war doch derjenige, der eure Beziehung eigentlich begonnen hat. Er will nicht immer anfangen-"

"Aber ich habe ihn doch zuerst geküsst!", sagte Draco empört und verwirrt.

"Ich seh schon, das verstehst du nicht", sagte Chrissy. "Also, machst du es jetzt, oder nicht?"

"Hm, ich weiß nicht", nuschelte Draco. "Ich- ich hab doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie das geht und was ich da machen muss und so..."

"Das hab ich mir gedacht", sagte Chrissy energisch, riss die Tür zum Garten auf und brüllte: "Hey, Onkel Harry, Onkel Draco und ich machen einen kleinen Spaziergang!"

Harry, der gerade die Kinder auf der Hollywoodschaukel, die in ihrem Garten hing, hin und her schaukelte, hob kurz den Kopf und rief: "Okay, aber bleibt nicht zu lange weg und stellt nichts an!"

"Keine Sorge, ich pass auf Onkel Draco auf!", rief Chrissy zurück, winkte ihm kurz zu und betrat die Küche wieder. "Auf, gehen wir!", befahl sie. Draco erkannte in diesem Moment, dass Chrissy jeden Zoll wie ihre Mutter war, und nicht nur eine exzellente Generalin, sondern auch eine perfekte tyrannische Ehefrau abgeben würde, wenn sie mal groß war.

"Also, wir fangen ganz einfach an", erklärte Chrissy. "Als allererstes müssen wir dir mal was Ordentliches zum Anziehen kaufen, so kannst du ja nicht rumlaufen!"

Draco sah verwundert an sich herunter. Er trug eine Wolfskin-Jeans, darüber ein dunkelrotes Gucci-Hemd und Rieker-Sportschuhe. "Was ist daran falsch?", fragte er.

"Ach, das verstehst du nicht!", sagte Chrissy ungeduldig und zerrte ihn in einen Laden- "Herrenmoden für jede Gelegenheit".

"Hallo", sagte das Mädchen, dem Draco schon im Zoo, und als sie die Pizza gebracht hatte, begegnet war, und grinste sie frech an. "Haben Sie sich schon überlegt, unserer Partei beizutreten?"

"Nein", erwiderte Draco verwirrt.

"Schade! Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sie sich etwas betrübt wirkend.

"Er hätte gerne einen schwarzen Anzug, eine Krawatte, ein weißes Hemd und ordentliche Schuhe", erwiderte Chrissy für Draco, dessen Gesicht langsam dunkelrot anlief.

"Oh- was hätten wir denn da?", summte sie. Vergnügt stapelte sie einige Hosen, Jacketts, Krawatten und Hemden in ihren Armen und drückte sie Draco in die Arme, bevor sie ihn in eine Kabine schob. Seufzend probierte Draco einige Sachen durch und trat dann zögerlich aus der Kabine.

"Oh, du siehst herrlich aus!", quietschte Chrissy. Draco sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an sich herunter. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, ein seidenes, weißes Hemd, eine dunkelblaue Krawatte und schwarze Schuhe.

"Hach, wie er die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht", seufzte das Mädchen und ihre Augen bekamen einen verträumten Blick. Dann riss sie sich zusammen. "Ähm, ja- wollen Sie die Sachen anbehalten, oder-?"

"Ja, er will sie anbehalten", erwiderte Chrissy und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Draco bezahlte. Den horrenden Preis, der Draco ein wenig schlucken ließ, ignorierte sie.

"Was sollte denn das jetzt?", fragte Draco verwundert.

"Ich bereite dich für den Heiratsantrag vor", erklärte Chrissy energisch. "Schau mal, dort drüben ist ein Blumenladen." Sie zerrte Draco über die Straße, direkt in ein Blumengeschäft.

Ein wenig verloren zwischen den riesigen Blumensträußen, die ihn mit merkwürdigen Düften betäubten, und den Verkäuferinnen, die um ihn und Chrissy herumschwirrten, trottete er hinter ihr her und fragte sich, was genau er hier eigentlich tat.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass die Preisschilder an den Blumensträußen immer ausladender wurden und die Nullen sich wie Karnickel vermehrten, während Chrissy munter mit einigen Verkäuferinnen diskutierte, ob hellrote oder dunkelrote Rosen angemessener seien. Schließlich entschied sie sich für hellrote Rosen, "mal etwas Unkonventionelleres, nicht so langweilig", wie die Verkäuferin mit einem warmen Lächeln bemerkte, das aber ziemlich falsch und gierig wirkte, denn die Blumen waren fast so teuer wie Dracos neue Schuhe.

"Also, pass auf", sagte Chrissy ernst und nahm Dracos Handgelenk, als sie ihn durch eine verlassene Parkallee in Richtung des Hauses führte. "Du musst jetzt alles ganz genau so machen, wie ich es dir sage, okay? Ich habe mit den anderen abgesprochen, dass sie jetzt einen Mittagsschlaf machen wollen, und dass sie einige Beete so verunstalten, dass Onkel Harry sie jetzt wieder herrichten wird. Dann gehst du an ihn heran, die Rosen hältst du hinter dem Rücken, und fragst ihn, ob du mal mit ihm sprechen kannst. Dann soll er sich auf die Schaukel setzen, und du kniest dich vor ihm hin, gibst ihm die Rosen und sagst Folgendes zu ihm: "Harry, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Willst du mich heiraten?" Kannst du dir das merken oder soll ich es dir aufschreiben?"

Draco wurde ziemlich blass. "Doch, ich denke, das kriege ich hin. Und dann?"

"Dann sagt er "Ja", und du küsst ihn, aber nicht einen von diesen unromantischen Küssen, wie du sie sonst immer machst, sondern mal was Ordentliches, so wie in den ganzen schönen Filmen."

"Und dann?"

"Nix mehr dann. Dann fragst du ihn, wo er die Flitterwochen verbringen will, und dann kocht ihr Essen für uns."

"Und- was, wenn er "Nein" sagt?"

"Ach- das, hm- das wird er nicht!", erwiderte Chrissy überzeugt. "Also, konntest du dir das merken?"

"Ja", erwiderte Draco. "Aber was, wenn-"

"Nichts "was, wenn"!", schimpfte sie. "Herrgott, Onkel Draco, tausende von Heiratsanträge werden täglich gemacht! Sei froh, dass du keine Spinne bist, die fressen ihre Männchen nämlich!"

Draco schluckte. "Aber was, wenn-"

"Jetzt hör aber mal auf! Du packst das! Wenn alles danebengeht, springen James und ich aus dem Fenster, knocken Onkel Harry aus und dann kannst du ihm die Erinnerung löschen."

"Klingt ja sehr vielversprechend", murmelte Draco.

"Das klappt schon." Chrissy öffnete die Gartentüre, denn während des Gespräches hatten sie das Haus wieder erreicht. "Jetzt geh schon!" Sie schubste ihn nach vorne und Draco stolperte in den Garten, der durch einen Weg um das Haus herum erreicht werden konnte. Dort kniete Harry in einem Blumenbeet, die Haare hatte er sich mit einem rotgepunkteten Band aus der Stirn gebunden und seine Kontaktlinsen durch seine Brille ersetzt, damit sie nicht verloren gingen. Gerade wühlte er einige Regenwürmer aus der Erde und warf sie in Nachbars Garten.

"Ähm", sagte Draco schüchtern.

"Hallo, Draco", sagte Harry, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Seid ihr schon zurück? Gib mir doch bitte mal die kleine Harke."

"Ähm", wiederholte Draco. Harry drehte sich um und musterte ihn erstaunt.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte er verwundert.

"K-k-könnte ich k-k-kurz mit dir sprechen?", stotterte Draco.

Harry wischte sich die Hände an seiner karierten Schürze ab und erwiderte: "Ja, was gibt's denn?"

"Öhm- willst du dich nicht auf die Schaukel setzen?"

"Meinetwegen", antwortete Harry und stapfte zur Schaukel, wobei er mit seinen gelben Gummistiefeln matschige Fußabdrücke hinterließ.

Draco folgte ihm zögerlich, mit der rechten Hand die Rosen hinter seinem Rücken fest umklammernd. "Was hast du überhaupt in der Hand?", erkundigte Harry sich. "Hast du was angestellt? Willst du mir was beichten?" Seine Stimme klang streng.

"Nein- ähm..." Draco stand mit knallrotem Gesicht vor Harry und konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er tun sollte. Was hatte Chrissy gesagt? Hinknien? Ach ja! Draco ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, hatte jedoch nicht mit der enormen Härte des Bodens gerechnet und jaulte kurz auf. Und was jetzt? Ach ja, der Antrag.

Draco schluckte und holte die Rosen hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Harry, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Willst du mich heiraten?"

xXx

A/N: Öhm, ja. -hust- Sehr schmalzig, ich weiß. Was sagt ihr?

B/N: JIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ich bin wieder dabei! Übrigens ist das ein ganz gemeiner und unheimlich fieser Cliffhanger! -schmoll-

A/N: -grins-


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel: **Die komplizierten Seiten des Lebens als treuer Freund

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Mir: nix, J. K. Rowling: alles

**Warnung: **SLASH!

**Beta: **Silithiel Danke! -knuddel-

**Widmung: **Diese Fic ist für meinen Heikeschatz, in der Hoffnung, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. -knuddelknutsch-

**Summary: **Ron und Hermine fahren in den Urlaub und lassen ihre sechs Kinder bei Harry und Draco. Was dabei rauskommt? Jede Menge Chaos und peinliche Situationen. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, müsst ihr die Fic schon lesen! xD

xXx

Harry starrte Draco nur an. Draco schluckte. "Willst du nicht?", flüsterte er enttäuscht.

Harry holte tief Luft. "Oh, Draco."

"Was?", fragte Draco.

"Ja, ich will." Harry lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Draco blickte ein wenig verwundert- er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas fehlte... Ach ja, der Kuss! Wie konnte er den nur vergessen?

Er beugte sich vor, legte seine Hände um Harrys Hals und zog ihn zu sich herab, sodass ihre Lippen sich treffen konnten. Ein wahres Feuerwerk entbrannte in Draco, als Harrys warme, weiche Lippen die seinen berührten, einige Erdkrümel in seinen Mund purzelten, als Harry ihm die Zunge zwischen die Lippen schob und ihre Zungen sich warm und feucht begegneten. Harry vergrub die Finger in Dracos seidigen Haaren und zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran.

Chrissys lautes Seufzen wurde von ihnen ignoriert, sie lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster, um jede Einzelheit mitzubekommen. "Ist das nicht rooooooooooomantisch?", seufzte sie und lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster- ein wenig zu weit, wie sie feststellte, als sie aus dem Fenster purzelte, in einen Baum fiel, dort abgefedert wurde und in ein Blumenbeet plumpste, wobei sie Eimer, Schäufelchen und Harken umstieß, die mit lautem Klappern zu Boden gingen.

Harry und Draco ignorierten sie.

"Aua, ich hab mir das Knie aufgeschlagen!", brüllte sie versuchsweise. Nichts. Mittlerweile lagen die beiden, mehr als dass sie saßen, auf der Hollywoodschaukel und wälzten sich herum, so dass die Schaukel zu schwingen bekam. Chrissy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie hatte in ihrer Planung höchstens einen 1-Minuten-Kuss miteinberechnet, jetzt würden sie nicht pünktlich essen können, so ein Mist aber auch!

Sie stapfte ins Haus und suchte Sphinx. Nach einer Weile fand sie sie unter dem Sofa zusammengerollt und stupste sie in die Seite, wofür sie mürrisch angemaunzt wurde.

Chrissy kletterte über das Sofa und siehe da: Draco lag ziemlich verdutzt aussehend unter der Schaukel, Harry stürmte schon ins Haus. "Sphinx, mein Liebling, wo bist du?", rief er und trampelte durch die Küche.

Chrissy verließ das Haus hastig wieder und half Draco auf. "Du hast vergessen, ihn zu fragen, wann ihr heiraten wollt und wo er die Flitterwochen verbringen will", mahnte sie ihn.

Draco schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. "Ich wusste doch, dass ich was vergessen hatte!", rief er und stürzte Harry hinterher. Chrissy konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Wenn das so weiterging, würden sie nie zu ihrem Essen kommen.

Draco erblickte Harry, der gerade neben Sphinx kniete und sie streichelte. "Harry, ich wollte dich noch was fragen", keuchte er.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ja?"

"Wann wollen wir heiraten?"

"Im August."

" Und... ähm- wo willst du die Flitterwochen verbringen?"

"In Ägypten", erwiderte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Wir könnten uns nach ein paar Spielgefährten für Sphinx umsehen."

Normalerweise hätte Draco ein wenig genervt aufgestöhnt, doch momentan war er so glücklich, dass er sich sogar darauf freute und Harry gerade wieder küssen wollte, doch dieser sprang auf und strahlte Draco an: "Draco, Schatz, ich muss mal kurz telefonieren, ja? Bin gleich wieder da!"

Er stürzte ins nächste Zimmer, wo das Telefon stand und wählte die Nummer von Ron und Hermines Hotel. Er war ja so glücklich – er konnte es kaum erwarten, es irgendjemandem mitzuteilen.

"Guten Tag, hier ist Heike von Ihrem Lieblingshotel, was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme, die ihm seltsamerweise bekannt vorkam.

"Ähm – hier ist Harry Potter, kann ich bitte mal mit Mr. und Mrs. Weasley verbunden werden?"

"Ja, klar, kein Problem. Moment bitte."

Bevor er durchgestellt wurde, meinte Harry, ein leises Murmeln "Ob er ihm inzwischen einen Antrag gemacht hat?" zu hören, doch dann meldete sich Hermines Stimme: "Weasley, hallo?"

"Hermine!", kreischte Harry. "Hallo, ich bin's! Hermine, du glaubst es nicht – Draco hat mir einen Antrag gemacht!"

Zwei Sekunden lang war Stille, dann - "HARRY, DAS IST JA WUNDERBAR! ICH FREUE MICH SO!"

"Ja, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. "Er hat mir rote Rosen geschenkt!"

"Wie romantisch", seufzte Hermine und Harry meinte fast, ihren bösen Blick und den sich duckenden Ron zu sehen. "Hey, Ron will dir auch gratulieren."

"Alles Gute, Kumpel!", brüllte Ron ins Telefon.

"Danke, Ron", sagte Harry freudig. "Wir heiraten im August!"

"Wunderbar, Kumpel!", strahlte Ron.

Draco schlich schon seit einer Weile ein wenig nervös vor dem Zimmer auf und ab. Gerade sagte Harry: "Ja, und dann, Ginny, stell dir vor, hat er sich vor mir hingekniet..."

Draco knetete seine Finger und öffnete eine Dose Katzenfutter für Sphinx, bevor er wieder zu Harry zurücktrippelte. "Neville, denk doch nur, wir heiraten schon im August! Ich muss noch so viel organisieren! Meinst du, ich soll Professor McGonagall auch einladen?"

Oben im Schlafzimmer machte Draco die Betten und schlich die Treppe wieder hinunter. "Ach, Luna, ich bin so glücklich, dass Draco es endlich gemerkt hat! Ja, natürlich!"

Mit schlechtem Gewissen taperte Draco ins Wohnzimmer und zupfte die Kissen zurecht. "Ja, genau, Tonks, meinst du, wir sollen bei uns im Haus heiraten oder uns irgendwo ein Grundstück mieten? Ich muss so viele Leute einladen..."

Draco schluckte und jätete ein Blumenbeet. "Da hast du recht, Seamus, das wäre wohl besser- soll Draco schwarz oder weiß tragen?"

Draco wurde ein wenig blass und holte die Post aus dem Briefkasten. "Ach, Dean, das war so romantisch! Gerade wie im Film! I wo, Draco weiß gar nicht, was "Vom Winde Verweht" überhaupt ist!"

Was konnte das wohl sein, fragte sich Draco und schaute nach den Kindern, die im Garten herumtobten. "Was meinst du, Remus, sind 100 Gäste zu viel? Aha, 200? Ach so..."

Draco ging in die oberen Stockwerke und öffnete die Fenster, es war ein wenig stickig hier. "Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche, Albus! Jaja, das hoffe ich auch."

Draco rettete Sean, der in einen Baum geklettert war und nun nicht mehr herunterkam. "Doch, das ist wirklich sehr nett, dass du mir die Karten legen willst, Lavender – ach, ewige Liebe, sagst du? Oh..."

Chrissy zupfte an Dracos Ärmel. "Wann gibt's denn endlich Essen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz", erwiderte Draco.

"Oh, Parvati, meinst du wirklich, dass ich das tun sollte? Ach, alter indischer Brauch? Bringt Glück? Ach so... Hm..."

Draco verfolgte den Flug einiger Vögel und lauschte mit einem Ohr nach hinten. "Oh, Colin, das ist aber lieb! Was würde das denn kosten? Du willst die Fotos sogar kostenlos machen? Wie großzügig!"

Draco stellte fest, dass Harry nun schon drei Stunden telefonierte. "Vier Gänge? Hm, ich weiß nicht, es klingt fast ein wenig üppig, Blaise..."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten ließ Harry strahlend den heißtelefonierten Telefonhörer in Frieden und kam zu Draco herüber. "Hab bloß kurz telefonieren müssen", verkündete er.

Draco beschloss, jetzt nicht über Telefonrechnungen nachzudenken, sondern fragte: "Bestellen wir uns eine Pizza?"

"JAAAAA!", wurde Harrys Wunsch nach etwas anderem von den Kindern übertönt.

"Okay", seufzte er, nahm den noch glühenden Telefonhörer und bestellte mal wieder acht Schinkenpizzas.

Nach einer Viertelstunde klingelte es und als Draco öffnete, stand das ihm schon bekannte Mädchen vor der Tür. "Haben Sie es irgendwie auf uns abgesehen?", erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

"Gut erkannt!", strahlte das Mädchen. "Weil Sie so lieb sind, kriegen Sie die Pizza sogar umsonst, und ein Kilo Faltblätter von unserer Partei, okay?" Sie lud ihm alles auf die Arme und hopste dann den Weg zu ihrem Lieferwagen wieder hinunter. Plötzlich drehte sie sich wieder um. "Haben Sie ihm inzwischen einen Antrag gemacht?", rief sie.

"Ja!", rief Draco verlegen zurück.

"Glückwunsch!", brüllte sie. "Frisch Verheiratete kriegen bei uns einen Sonderbonus!" Sie winkte heftig, was Draco allerdings nicht sehen konnte, sprang in ihr Auto und brauste davon.

"Ihr seid jetzt also verheiratet?", erkundigte sich Lara mit vollem Mund beim Abendessen.

Harry nahm Dracos Hand und lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Fast."

Ihre beiden Gesichter näherten sich, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und Draco schlang die Arme um Harrys Hals.

"EY, DIE PIZZA WIRD KALT!", brüllte Chrissy, die es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn ihr geliebtes Essen irgendwie zu Schaden kam.

Harry sah Draco tief in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und gab ihm erneut einen Kuss.

- SCHMALZIGES ENDE -

Ron und Hermine saßen befriedigt auf dem Balkon und nuckelten fruchtige Fruchtcocktails.

"Ich freue mich so für Harry", sagte Ron.

"Ja", nickte Hermine. "Man könnte es schon fast ein Wunder nennen, dass Draco es endlich geblickt hat... Nachdem, was wir alles versucht haben..."

"Liebeszauber", nickte Ron, in dem alte Erinnerungen hoch quollen.

"Sprechzauber", seufzte Hermine, deren Zauberstab damals nur so geglüht hatte.

"Heiratszauber", grummelte Ron, der sich beim Üben aufgrund einer falsch betonten Silbe um ein Haar mit einer warzigen Kröte verheiratet hätte.

"Ja, ja, es war schon stressig", stöhnte Hermine.

"Aber dann hatten wir ja den genialen Plan, es einfach die Kinder machen zu lassen", erinnerte sich Ron.

"ICH hatte die Idee", verbesserte Hermine.

"Ich weiß, du bist ein Genie", sagte Ron grinsend.

"Ja, und nur deswegen haben wir so geniale Kinder. Chrissy hat das wirklich ganz fabelhaft gemacht – in dieser Beziehung kommt sie wirklich nach mir ", sagte Hermine zufrieden.

Sie und Ron grinsten sich an, dann hoben sie ihre Gläser und prosteten sich vor dem sternenübersäten Nachthimmel Frankreichs zu.

- RICHTIGES ENDE -

A/N: Ja, das war das letzte Chappie! An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich für all die lieben Reviews bedanken, die ich bekomme habe, (auch wenn es leider nicht so viele waren) bei Silithiel, meiner Beta, bei Heike, meiner Aushilfs-Beta und diejenige, der meine FF gewidmet ist, und dafür, dass euch allen die FF gefallen hat! -wink-


End file.
